Of Devils and Dragons
by Seruleyan-Wings
Summary: [On Hiatus] Lady Buruma is just an Italian heiress, raised to charm and rule. Vejita is a notorious pirate, raised to kill and steal the most powerful objects in the world. What happens when their worlds cross? Sarcasm, adventure, bloody battles, and even
1. Once Upon a Time

****

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the characters or plot of DB/Z/GT, it all rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation Studios, and FUNimation Productions Inc. I do, however, claim ownership of any original characters or plots introduced into this fanfiction. This disclaimer applies to this, and any other chapters proceeding this introductory chapter. Thank you very much.

****

Author's Note: Can you believe that I'm actually off my break and now ready to write? Well, you'd better believe it because I'm coming back with a vengeance! I've been sitting on this idea for a long time now, and I can't wait to see what you all think of it! I've had help from many people, which of whom I owe part of this fic to! Anyhow, I'd like to thank any one who reads this fic and don't forget to leave a review! Ja ne!

****

Warning! – This fic will contain Italian and Spanish words/ phrases. Their explanation will be at the bottom of the page in the order they appear for your convenience. 

****

Of Devils and Dragons

__

Italy, 1770s

Underneath the shade of a tree, Lady Bulma sat in the cool summer grass and read one of her most favorite romance novels. It told of a forlorn love; two star-crossed lovers, not meant to be together, but want to be together and leave the world behind. She loved these kinds of stories; for they were so forbidden and passionate you could almost feel their own hearts racing with the wind. That, and it told her a familiar story, one all her own.

"Mom! Mom!" the voice of her 5-year-old son pulled her from her fantasy. She laid her book on her dress as the boy eagerly ran up to her and into her arms.

"What is it, tesoro?"

"Mama, Goten wants to know if I can go sailing with him and his brother on his grandfather's new ship. Can I? Huh? Can I?" the boy asked, tugging on her blue dress.

She smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, seeing the eagerness sparkle in his innocent soft sapphire orbs. Then, feigning consideration, she put her finger to her chin, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hmmm…I don't know. What have you done to earn it Trunks?"

The eager look on his face fell, and he began to fumble around for something to say in response to her, just like she planned. She held back her laughter to wait and see what he would say.

"Uh…I, uh… I haven't uh…dropped water sacks on the front gate guards at all today!" he stated, rather proudly. Well, he had a point there, and she couldn't help but laugh. Trunks gave her an awkward look as if to say _What? She yells at me when I'm bad, but then laughs at me when I'm good?_

"Perdonami, il mio figlio. Of course you may go."

The little boy, kissed his mum on the cheek, then began to run off. Suddenly, the blue-haired mom thought of something.

"Trunks!" hearing his name, the boy stopped, then slowly turned on his heels giving her the 'what-is-it-now?' look.

"Yes mum?" he asked politely.

"Have you finished your lessons with your tutor today?"

Trunks cringed. "Umm, not…really…uh…no." His answer received a stern look from his mother.

"But I promise I will as soon as I get back, mama! Can't I please go?" He got no response, only 'the look' that disobedient children often receive from their parents, then a sigh.

"Trunks, I don't think I can let you go this time. This is the 10th time you've pulled this."

Actually, 15th was more accurate, but like he was going to remind her. He ran up to his mom, and putting on the best, most cute baby face he could muster, he begged once more.

"Pleeeease, mum, can't I go? I love you so much mama!"

She smiled at him. Perhaps there was something they could work out. After all, his love of the sea was in his blood. She couldn't withhold that from him.

"You can go…"

"Yippee!"

"If, you stay here, and make up your missed lesson with me."

He shot his mother a curious glance.

"Well, c'mon. Tell me what you're learning about."

Trunks looked back in the distance to the shoreline, then back to his mother. Sitting down beside her, he answered.

"History."

__

Perfect. She thought, the grinned slyly.

"Great. Then do I have a story for you…"

"Aw, c'mon mom! I'm not a baby anymore! You don't have to tell me those fairy kissy-kissy stories!"

"Trunks! This isn't a fairy story! Now just listen. Once upon a time there was…"

"Mom!"

"What?!"

" 'Once upon a time'?" the boy mocked. "All fairy kissy-kissy stories begin like that."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"Trunks, if you can't sit here and listen, I'll just have your tutor come out here and tell you a story."

"No! No, that's okay. I'll be good." Smiling satisfactorily, she began once more.

"Okay. Long ago, in a faraway land there was a beautiful young maiden…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Translations:

Tesoro – Darling

"Perdonami, il mio figlio." – "Forgive me, my son."

****

A.N~ Not bad for my first time back, ne? I think I ended it rather well! Okay! Time for thank you's…

****

Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo – The best senior high schooler I know! She's my personal fanfiction tutor, and she beta-reads this junk for me! Not to mention she's probably the craziest Riku fan I know! You go girl!

****

PANDORA001 – Thank you sooo much for giving me the whap in the back of the head to begin this! I have a real good feeling about this, and it's nice to know somebody else does too! I also owe this beginning idea to her! You gotta check out her fic My Name Is. It rocks and so does she! ^_~ (wink!)

****

Phoenix-Girl88 – My lil' sis, where would I be without her? She is my twin and she totally rocks! She's a new writer too who HASN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! *hint!* But she will soon! As soon as she gets the computer away from me…*evil grin*

****

A.N. (cont.) ~ So do you want to read the next chapter or what? It's simple to get the next chapter, just leave a review! It's quick, it's painless, and it's free! Watch this…review = new chapter. Get it? So you review, and get a chapter! Simple concept, ne? So get with the program and review! Let this revived author know how she's doing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Griffyn ^_~ (I can't believe you got hooked on this winky thing Pandora!)


	2. A Dance

****

A.N. - Well, that first chapter only merited a few reviews, but hey! It's better than none, ne? Now here's a shout out to all those people kind enough to review for me!

PANDORA001 - Ha! What CAN'T I say to you?! You are just the best beyond all mortal comprehension! If none of you know Pandora, you should! Thanks also for being the first to review! That means so much to me! ! I finally got around to reviewing your last two chapters! Aren't you proud of me?! I know I am. Anyways, this is about you so, you rock on girl! Viva Pandora! Viva DBZ!

maz2 - Thank you so much!!! I believe that this story will be a knock-out as well, and it's nice to know someone agrees! My good feeling never goes away! Here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy it! 

Shades of Crimson - What can I say? When ya got it...well, ya know. No, I'm just kidding! Thanks for the words of encouragement! I do love doing Trunks' character as a kid! He rocks my socks. I can't believe this fic has groupies already! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! But as for the B/V...it shall be a surprise only the Goddess of Fanfiction shall know! Mwahahahaha! (Pandora! how dare you rub off on me!)

This chapter is all for you guys and anyone else who reviews today!!! Enjoy it!!

**__**

Chapter I

England, 1700s (still)

The cool breeze from the ocean whipped her hair about her face and neck. Normally, she would have been furious, cursing the wind at mussing the hair she took hours to prepare, but today that wasn't the case. Her hair had been put in a rather cute style, she thought, but looks weren't at the top of her list now. Now, she was anxiously waiting for Sir James to dock in the bay.

She held her elbows and squinted to try and see when he would be coming into port as she had been for the past hour, but no such luck. She let out a bored sigh, and brushed a piece of hair from her mouth.

__

"James, you had better not be late! Okay, if he's not here in 5 minutes, I'm going alone." Of course she would never go to the ball alone because she hated being a wall flower, but right now, she wasn't a ver patient person,especially when it came to grand balls.

A hand tapped her shoulder from behind her.

"Bulma!"

She turned around, and her face relaxed, seeing a familiar face. 

"Chichi! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

" Sorry! I was just wondering where you were. The ball starts in less than an hour!"

"Yes, I am aware of that! I was just hoping that James might port sometime before then."

"James? Why are you waiting for him?" her friend asked quizzically. She had heard rumors that James fancied the Italian heiress, but she thought they were just that, rumors. And now she knew the rumors were true because Bulma looked at her as if she had 5 heads.

"Have you been under a rock for the past week? James de Barlow is taking me to the ball! He asked me a few days ago."

"Bulma! I can't believe you've been holding out on me! Sir James de Barlow, THE Sir James de Barlow, asked you to Lady Aubrianna's ball, and you've been keeping it a secret all this time!"

"Oh, please Chi! It's not that big of a deal! He's not all the legends crack him up to be, and even if those legends were true, he still acts so normal and charismatic that

you can hardly tell."

"Oh please, Bulma! I know you. You didn't say yes to him just because he's a Prince Charming." Chichi said skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chichi! Just because you are attracted to fancy royal knights who've slain every dragon within 500 yards doesn't mean that that's all there is to them." The blue-haired lady said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Bulma, I'll have you know that the man I have now hardly has a title at all! In fact, he's only in here on account of his brother, Sir Radditzu."

"Sir Radditzu?" Bulma laughed, mostly at the hilarity of the man's name, and fact that Chichi found anything to do with the Spanish men intriguing.

"What?" her raven-haired friend replied, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "What is so funny?"

"Please, ChiChi, tell me you are joking!"

"I would never joke about something like that! Sir Goku is a gentleman!"

"And a…did you say Sir Goku?"

"Yes."

"_He's_ Sir Radditzu's brother?!"

A smug smile fell upon Chichi's lips. "Of course. Hard to believe, right? Sir Goku has much more manners than his brother." It was rather hard to believe; the two are two extremes away from each other. Sir Goku was a gentle, naïve' but well meaning gentleman, while Sir Radditzu was a manipulative, loud peacock with horrendously long black hair. He had tried to make a pass at ChiChi several times, but she declined him. Radditzu was something of a ladies man, and was always seen with at least one girl on each arm on any occasion. Sir Goku really had no interest in the ladies, even though he did have the looks. He was more interested in the variety of foods that decorated the buffet table. 

" How, or why, did you snag Sir Goku for the dance?"

"Well," Chichi straightened her dress as she began her story. " I was standing along the wall talking to Rain, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw him approaching us. I knew that he knew that Rain had someone to go to the dance with so I knew he must be coming to ask me to the ball this weekend. I was so happy, that I could barely stand it, but when he did get there, he had just come to ask me to move because I was standing in front of the pastry table. I was so infuriated, that I yelled at him and told him how rude it was to order people around just to fill his empty stomach. He apologized, after filling his bottomless stomach, and asked how he could make it up to me. So I told him that he would be my date for the ball, dress nicely, trim his hair, and don't be late coming for me. And that was it."

Bulma couldn't believe it, of course it did sound like her. She tended to be overly bossy at times, especially when it came to her men. She proverbially kept them in check at all times.

"Well, I'd go up and check on him and make sure that he's actually trimming that bush of black he calls hair." Chichi laughed. They both knew that Goku was a man of his word, even when it was someone else that made it.

"He will if he knows what's good for him. But I'm going in anyway. I told Rain I'd meet her date before the ball. You be inside soon!"

"I will! I'm counting on James, and he gave me his word that he'll be here, so I'll wait for him. I'll meet you and Rain inside."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Chichi departed Bulma, she turned back to the sea, searching for any sign of a ship. Nothing. 

__

"Damn." She thought. _"Where are you James?"_

Another hand grabbed her shoulder, and she whirled around. This time, she was met by a pair of twin golden brown orbs.

"James." She whispered breathlessly. He softly laughed.

"Did you give up on me?"

"I almost did! Are you aware that the ball starts in an hour?"

"Yes, I am milady. But I had some problems with rookie pirates attempting to steal our cargo."

"James! Pirates?" An amused smile played on his lips as he saw the worry on her face.

"Don't worry. They were amateurs. One of them even had the gall to threaten me with a wooden sword. Can you believe that? Now, let's go inside shall we?"

Bulma followed him, but continued interrogate him on the attack.

"Are you sure they weren't related to any big names like the Black Dragon or something?"

"Bulma, I'm positive. Don't worry about it. I have it under control." He replied calmly. "Now I'm going to go clean myself up. You might want to do the same."

"I am cleaned up!" James looked at her with a look of shock on his face as his eyes scanned her. That look quickly turned to embarrassment. 

"Oh, right. You do look lovely, but you might want to comb out your hair. It looks windblown."

"MY hair looks windblown?! I'm not the one who's been out at sea battling pirates!"

"Ergo, I'm going to clean up! Now just do this…" His hands played with the few loose hairs in her face, putting some up inside the hair style, and a few he curled in front of her face. 

"There. Beautiful." He said with a smile. He had a wonderful smile, the kind of smile that seemed to make the sun shine and the world go round. Girl's legs went weak and their hearts beat much faster. She adored his smile. She softly blushed.

"Thank you, Sir James."

"My pleasure, Lady Bulma. Please, go enjoy yourself at with your friends. I'll be down after awhile."

"Okay." She said softly, almost to herself. He shot her his million-dollar smile at her once more, then departed down the hallway with a swoosh of his cape.

*~*~*

"And then I told him to him that he should just marry his ship if that was the case!"

The group of women bubbled with laughter at the end of the Rain's story. Rain Wallington always had a way of enchanting a group with her witty tales. Of course, being the daughter of the Lady of the house, it was only expected. Even though she was a few years younger than the rest of the women, she always acted much older. Bulma had become quite close with Rain, and loved being with her at Lady Aubrianna's parties, but tonight, she had hoped she would be in the company of her date.

__

"He must have issues with being late." She thought to herself. And almost as if he could read her thoughts, there was a hand on her shoulder and a voice.

"Pardon me, Lady Bulma, but I couldn't help but noticing that our song is being played. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She turned around smiling, _"And yet, he always seems to make it up to me with his endless charm."_

"That I would. Excuse me ladies." She stepped away from the group, as he held her hand and led her to the dance floor, leaving the group of ladies with looks of either jealousy or surprise. James de Barlow was _the_ perfect catch. and only she was lucky enough to snag him.

A slow waltz began as he took her hand, bowed, and begun the dance.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening." He began, cordially starting conversation.

"This evening?" she inquired jokingly, James softly laughed.

"All of the time." He replied joking along. She smiled at him. He was so cute!

"You flatter me far too much." They both laughed. She loved spending time with him, he was like the best friend or big brother she never had. Joking around with him when they were outside the palace was the best. They would even call each other by their first name, which was a big no-no in the Big Book of Royal Etiquette for Dummies. 

"So, all flattering aside, my father got a new ship this past weekend."

"Quanto meraviglioso! What does he call it?"

"He calls her: _The Stealthwing._"

"Wow, what an name!"

"I know. It's also the name of his horse. In fact, I don't think he owns a thing not named Stealthwing."

She laughed. His father was probably the greatest legend in all of England. Back in his day, he was an Admiral for the Queen, and fought with the Royal British Navy. He was known for being the man who, single-handedly, defeated the crew of Jean Tate, the most notorious pirate back in that day. But his father was also known to have gone a little loony over the years searching for the fabled Sapphirine Orbs.

"Well, that's understandable. At least you're father doesn't spend all of his time in his laboratory, concocting formulas to diseases that will only happen in the future."

James softly chuckled. If not any way, this was the way they connected. Both their fathers were very odd people who were in some way considered geniuses.

"How would you like to be one of her first passengers?"

"Are you inviting me to take a ride on the ship with you?"

"Only if you want to."

She wanted to shout: "Ohmygosh James I would love to! I've been waiting forever to ride with you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" But being the lady she was, it wasn't dignified and against her proper upbringing. So she just settled to say:

"I would love to." She acquiesced to him with a smile.

"Splendid." James just looked as if you told him he was king of the Earth. "I've got to leave tomorrow bring it over to this port, so you'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow to ride. Is that okay?"

__

"Just as long as I get to ride with you, I don't care!"

"That will be fine. I can't wait."

"You're a doll."

"Would you expect any different from me?"

The song ended, and then both bowed to one another. Then as he rose, he smiled brightly to her.

"Another dance?"

"You have to ask?"

The night drew on, but they continued to dance in each other's arms until the party ended, but Bulma couldn't think of any better way to spend her night.

Translations:

"Quanto meraviglioso!" – "How wonderful!"

Now, review, review review! 

*Griffyn ^_~


	3. An Evening

****

AN – Oh my gosh you guys thank you so much! I appreciate all of you who review for me! Here's a shout out to those kind enough to shout out back to me!

maz2 - Hah! You're pretty close on your guess of what is gonna happen! Am I really that obvious to read? Nah, j/k! Here is your long-awaited update! Don't worry, the action and plot approacheth. And even when you think you know what will happen, I'll take another spin! So keep reviewing for me!

Desta – A new reviewer! Yay! Thank you so much, you're just too kind!

Shades of Crimson – Hello groupie! LOL! Thank you so much for all your kind words! I always love to get that kind of back-up from my readers! Fear not! Vejita-san shall appear soon, and you can only guess how he'll appear, even though it might be a little too obvious! Yeah, I just couldn't resist doing that to Chichi and Son Kun! ^^ I love G/CC-ness as much as the next girl, but I love B/V more! *slaps hand over her big mouth* I gave it away! Blast it! Are you happy now?! Nah, j/k. You're the best! ^_~

PANDORA001 – Not you again! J/k! I luv ya! James is definitely a lady-killer, ne? ? And no girl can resist on of those, especially Bulma-chan; even though she likes bad-arse boys the best, but who cares? Can you believe I finally got a keyboard! Yeah! I was so happy that now I can update! I promise, there shall be quicker updates from now on! *crosses heart* Hope you like! 

__

Chapter II

That day flew by so quickly, Bulma hardly even noticed it. She had spent all of that day daydreaming what their adventurous ship ride had in store. In her mind, she had it all planned out: a romantic dinner with soft candlelight, dancing the waltz to the invisible symphony abroad the deck and finally, the goodnight kiss. Oh, it was just too much for her to stand! She imagined what it would be like, just she and the legendary James de Barlow, all alone on the Stealthwing standing in the sunset, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, she thought of something.

"What am I going to wear?"

*~*~*~*~*

"Bulma! Please! What was wrong with that other dress?" Chichi scolded, looking at the mound of frilly dresses and poofy skirts, which was slowly turning into a mountain.

"It was green! You can't wear green in the middle of the ocean during sunset! Besides, 

it makes my hips look fat." The lady replied from inside her large closet.

"Bulma! This is ridiculous! Just pick a dress already!" the younger girl ordered, just as a velvet red dress fell on her head. Chichi was so irritated that she practically tore the dress pulling it from her head.

"Lady Bulma!"

"What?!" a muffled voice called from the closet.

"Come out here this instant!"

" I can't!"

"Yes you can! I think there's enough dresses in this room to re-dress the entire royal army!"

"Stop exaggerating! There are not. Now, what do you think of this one?" Bulma said, stepping outside her closet in a royal blue dress with a square neck, long veiled sleeves and a mildly poofy at the waist. Bulma looked at her self in the mirror, turning left, and right so see herself from every angle. 

"The same thing I thought of the last 200,000 dresses you've modeled." Chichi muttered as she flopped herself down on her back on Bulma's bed, and laid her arm over her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Chi! You can't have the same thought for every dress."

"I think I just did." She replied flatly. Bulma whirled around in her dress and shot her friend an angry look, then she stuck her tongue out at her, which she was glad that Chichi could not see the childish gesture the moment. She turned back around, and primped her hair in the mirror.

Then, there was a knock at the door. She turned from the mirror to face the wooden entrance.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me!" Bulma instantly recognized the voice, and skipped over to open the door with the biggest grin on her face. Swinging it open, she greeted the tall raven haired boy.

"Sir Goku! So nice to see you!" 

"You too!" Goku looked behind her, and at the large mountain of dresses behind her that seemed to never end. "Umm, what happened in here?"

"Hurricane Bulma." Chichi answered him, standing up to join her friend at the door, tripping on some piles as she did. Bulma shot her friend another glare.

"Wow. Okay, well, I just wanted to tell you that James was here."

"He is?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Bulma exclaimed and rushed out, almost knocking Goku over in her outrageous excitement. He stumbled backwards, then leaned against the wall to catch his balance as he watched Bulma race down the hall. Chichi came out and they both stared at each other for a few minutes when Goku stood up and dusted himself off. He took one last look at his friend's room.

"I sure hope that her maid gets a raise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The evening was going beautifully, almost better than she imagined. There had been champagne, candlelight, dancing, even a band was on board to serenade them! It was all so perfect and she never wanted it to end.

She was leaning against the starboard side of the ship (AN: For all of you who don't know, starboard side is the right side of a ship and port side is the left side.) and gazing at the gorgeous sunset that seemed to be made for this day, this moment.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bulma turned her head to the side to see James had finally joined her from down below. She smiled brightly to him. 

"È molto bello." She responded. The curious look he gave her made her laugh.

"It means it is very beautiful."

"Oh." He laughed with her and looked down, then back up at her as he cleared his throat. "So, are you having a good time?"

__

"I'm having a wonderful time, State scherzandolo? I don't think it could be better if we were in heaven! Too late for that though, I think I'm already in heaven here with you!"

"I don't think I've ever had a better one in all my life. You really know how to treat a lady."

Then James reached out his hand and took hers. Bringing it up to his lips, he placed a feathery light kiss on it. 

"I wouldn't give you any less." He whispered lovingly.

Bulma was in such a state of shock, that she completely forgot what to say, much less do. She stared at James for a long time, as he stared back at her, she then managed to get her tongue to whisper.

"Grazie." 

"Finally, a word I understand." James said in an attempt to lighten the mood, and she responded with a light laugh, then it fell quiet again. Bulma once more stared into the golden brown eyes of her crush. 

__

"He must have been the one God spent special time on. He is more handsome than Absolom*."

"Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" he whispered, turning to face her as she turned to him.

"Yes."

"It's true. I can't keep my eyes off you."

__

"Talk about Prince Charming."

She had no idea what to say. She felt a lot like a foolish schoolgirl who is talking for the first time to her long-time crush. She wanted to look down at his feet, but that would make her seem a bit immature to him.

"You look wonderful tonight too, James." She managed to whisper again

James took a step in towards her and grabbed her hands once more.

"Lady Bulma?"

"Yes, Sir James?" she wondered why it got formal all of the sudden.

"I would very much like to kiss you now." Bulma gave her most wonderful smile to him, now feeling more elated than a cloud.

__

"Oh my gosh, you have to ask?! Just do it! I think I'm in still heaven!"

"Then don't be so shy." She whispered as they both closed their eyes and leaned in. But all good things must come to an end.

"Mister Barlow Sir!" The captain shouted to him from the upper deck. James let out a very annoyed sigh as he pulled away from the much-disappointed Bulma. She sent a quick glare to the captain who ruined her the one thing that she had been waiting for forever. She breathed out a forlorn sigh, then crossed her arms over her chest.

James sighed, then putting his arms akimbo, stood away from the railing and looked up to the captain.

"Yes, captain?"

"Take a look out starboard side, captain. I think there's something you should see." The captain threw a telescope down to James, who caught it in his left hand. He then put it over his right eye, closing the left one to get a better view.

"What is it, James?" the lady wondered, hoping that whatever it was, it had better be good enough to interrupt her moment. James then uttered the one word that stuck fear like a lighting bolt through her heart.

"Pirates."

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Translations:

È molto bello – It's very beautiful.

State scherzandolo – Are you kidding me?

Grazie – Thank you

*Absolom – According to the Bible, Absolom was the most handsome man that God ever created. (2 Samuel 14:25)

****

AN - I know, it's been awhile since I last updated, you don't have to tell me! But my computer was acting up and totally deleted ALL MY FILES! OMG it was such a nightmare. Anyway, I'm really really really pleased with all the wonderful reviews I'm getting! Thank you all so much! Here's to the next chapter! Who0t! 

Review for me, por favor?

I  
I  
I

V


	4. The Battle

****

AN – Oh my gosh you guys! You won't believe how hard this chapter was to write! I've been working on it for about 4 days now, and I hope it makes up for the last cliffhanger! But watch out, you might hate me again at the end of this one! Enjoy!

Shades of Crimson – LOL I aren't I an evil person? What would you say if I told you I also sabotaged your computer! Mwahahahaha! No, just kidding! I'm not _that_ mean! As always, thanks for the compliment! It's the driving force behind this fic and all my other one's, and I appreciate it just as much as all of my reviewers! I got the Absolom thing not only from the Bible, but because my dad has a truck that is nicknamed Absolom! (such a typical guy to think that of their car, ne?) I almost used Adonis, but that is just a little over used, besides I like that name better! 

hinia –Thanks so much for the update! If you got my email, I'll get on it right away! It is so nice to have someone who is native to the language edit it for me! Thanks so much, I very very very much appreciate it! 

SilverWing145 - Thanks for taking interest! That's what I was going for! Thank you so much!

PANDORA001 – Ha ha, you lost your place! LOL! Don't lose it again cuz who knows what might happen? Anyway, yeah I loved writing that part. Romance is definitely my forte', as you may or may not be able to tell in this chapter ^^;;; Hurry and read! Someone might beat you! LOL! Thanks a lot girl! You're reviews mean so much I can't tell you! I love ya not matter what place you get! 

Desta – I love your name! Thanks for the review! It's kinda obvious to tell who it is, ne? Hope you enjoy the pirate in this one!

maz2 – Wow! What are you, psychic?! You need to stop predicting! You're gonna ruin it for everyone! LOL just kidding, I love ya! Thanks again!

__

Chapter III

"Bulma," James began his orders to her in a calm yet stern voice. "I want you to get down below deck and stay there."

She knew that it was the wiser thing to do, but below deck housed all of the filthy rats, and all other sorts of foul creatures, not somewhere a lady like her belonged. 

"Sir James! I must protest! Below deck is highly filthy and the cargo smell of foul things and..."

"But it's where you are safest! I would rather you alive and dirty than dead and smelling of lavender. Now hurry!" the urgency in his voice prompted her to move, but running and hiding seemed like the cowardly thing to do. 

" I can't just…but what if they decide to burn the ship up! What if…" suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, and pressed his lips to hers. She was stunned for a few moments, but before she could react, he pulled her away and looked in her eyes.

"Then you will jump overboard and stay afloat on a piece of wood. We're not far from the shoreline. But if anyone here must live, it's you." An unreadable look passed on his face, but it was gone just as fast as she noticed it. The look he held in his eyes though, was enough motivation for her to follow his instructions. A pulse of fear still beat in her heart, but sensing her fear he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. They're just pirates." His cocky tone was none to reassuring, but his attitude and smile, plus the speech before were enough motivation. She smiled in return, and ran from his arms, to the dark door that led to the bilges of the ship.

"May God be with us." James whispered as he put his hand on the handle of his sword. Fighting would most definitely be an option against this pirate, but he was going to try to avoid him first.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just as she had imagined, except worse. She could hear the captain and the boatswain shouting their orders to the crew and she could feel the ship being turned and whipped as they turned the ship. This was not good.

She tried to steady herself on the ladder with the shaking of the ship, but to little avail. The child in her wanted to jump backwards, but she had no idea what she would land on so she continued to slowly climb down. 

Once at the bottom, she tried adjust her eyes to the darkness. In the corner, she could vaguely make out shapes. It was mostly boxes, and she decided that the larger the box, the better the hiding spot. Choosing a spot behind a box not bigger than she, she quickly hid. Even though she was safe, she couldn't help but be afraid. 

__

Calm yourself girl! James is right, they're just pirates. There is nothing to worry about. James has got it all under control…

Musing herself on these thoughts calmed her somewhat. She would be out of here in no time at all, and when those nasty brigands were defeated and shown who's the better man, then she and James would sail off into the sunset and finally have their second kiss, the way it's supposed to be. 

****

BOOM! *Splash*

A large thundering noise startled her to stand upright. 

__

"What the hell was that?"

Her blue eyes darted about the black room in search of what caused the noise. Then, like the next cannon that splashed into the water, it hit her.

"Oh my God, we're under attack! They're attacking us!"

Bulma darted back behind the box once that thought totally registered. Pirates were really attacking them! Fear pulsated through her once more, and she quickly ducked behind the crate. Part of her, her annoying curious part, wanted to run up and see what was going on, the other part remembered what James told her, then another part wanted to scream and just make it all go away. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, and hoped that James would just hurry up and get rid of the filthy blackhearts already. Being down here for only 5 minutes was enough. Again, she heard another screech of a cannon falling, and another splash. 

__

"Either these are some amateurish pirates with really bad aim, or they're not trying to hit us."

Her curious nature, thanks to her dad, overcame her, so she perked her head up above the crate to see. Through the tiny bit of light at the bottom of the door, she saw shadows, the shadows of the legs of the men bustling about to avoid the piratical attack.

__

"Oh, c'mon James! You must win!"

The bustling hadn't stopped, but it only got louder. A loud yell rose from the upper deck, and she knew that they had landed on the ship. The pirates had landed, and were now at battle with the ship. 

Scrunching down behind the crate and squeezing her eyes shut was all she could do. She prayed to any God that was listening for their safety and for hers because none of the valuable cargo was on the upper deck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just as he had feared only a hell of a lot worse. It was the most black-hearted pirate to ever sail a ship, the Black Dragon. His evil lot attacked the crew by surprise, greatly decreasing their numbers. He had fought off pirates before, and was one of best swordsmen in England, but if there were only more of him to work with. He couldn't be thinking too much right now, these pirates were fast. One lunged at him from behind, and James barely had time to react. But he twisted around and slashed the sword across his chest, even though he was aiming for his neck. A yell from behind James signaled that another attack was coming, so he jutted around just in time to move out of the way of a man trying to attack him from above. The man fell to the ground, then bounced back up, and ran at James with his dagger. James made a lunge pose, then when he got close enough, he thrust the sword though the pirate, making him drop his dagger.

"Thanks." James said sarcastically, picking up the small tool and putting it under his belt.

These were especially skilled fighters, not only using swords but fighting techniques as well. One by one his men fell, only the best of them held their own. Even their musicians put up a fight. Good, they needed all the help they could get, even if the weapons were just bows and cellos. He continued to fight anyone he could find, hoping to at least shove a few overboard, but no such luck. 

Then, a deadly silence crept over the ship. All of the men stopped fighting, even his own, as a dark shadow in the shape of a man was cast across the ship. The man connected to the shadow stood on the deck, dressed in a long black coat with matching black boots that seemed to shake the earth when he walked. His coal black eyes scanned the scene before him, then an amused smirk crossed his lips.

__

"It's their captain. It's the Black Dragon."

James stood on the upper part of the deck, staring just as everyone else was. Then, in a frenzy of fury, he jumped down landed in front of the dark captain. The man stared at him, unimpressed by his heroic trick and seemingly was waiting for him to say something. James pointed his long sword at the captain.

"I want you and your crew to leave this ship now."

This order seemed to amuse the pirate, as his smirk only turned into sinister laughter.

"Boy, I don't think you totally understand who you are dealing with here." His tone was mysterious, yet regal, as if he were a king speaking to a peasant. But James stood unafraid. He would protect his treasure with his life.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. A filthy bunch of pirates who need to get off of my father's ship _now_."

This statement seemed to amuse the captain more, and he laughed once more. This only fueled the flame of James' anger, and he ran after the captain, sword blazing. He raised it into the air to slice somewhere on his head, but he never saw his own cut coming. Fast as lighting, the Dragon whipped out his sword and sliced James down the center of his chest. It wasn't a flesh wound, it went deep, and James fell to the ground, grasping his sides and letting his sword fall to the ground.

"You're menial little sword tricks don't scare me boy. Now, as I said before, you have no idea who you're up against."

James looked up at him, his face twisted in pain and blood falling from his lip. The ice-cold gaze of the dark captain met his eyes. He also felt the shocked eyes of the crew. What were they to do with their captain down? 

The Black Dragon bent down and picked up James sword. James wanted to protest, but the stinging pain from his abdomen held him back. Smirking, the captain held the sword vertically, as if studying the weapon. Then, with a twist of his wrist, he flung it behind him into the sea.

"You bastard!" James shouted, reaching for the dagger in his belt and charging at the captain. That was _his_ sword made especially for _him_. How dare he toss it over the deck like it was trash! 

Before James could attack him, he was grabbed by his collar, and pulled close to the captain with a blade to his neck.

"Not a wise decision, boy."

Even though James was being threatened, he just gripped the dagger even harder, but the cold cutlass was pressed even deeper into the skin of his neck.

"Drop it." James golden eyes met with the cold black ones, and they locked, both challenging the other to make a move against him. But James knew the pirate had the upper hand. Growling, he let the dagger clatter to the floor, putting a smirk once more on the captain's lips.

"Good boy." 

He threw James down harshly, and then picked up the dagger, and chucked it out to sea.

Smirking down at the fallen boy once more, he turned his attention to the rest of the crew.

"Search this tub for anything of worth, once you have, burn this creaking tub."

A thunderous roar leapt up from the men, then they continued to battle the men, easily bringing each down, one by one. It was treasure-hunting time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The feeling of fear wrenching in her stomach only got worse. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that they were losing. Whether or not James was still alive was also still debatable, but she was attempting to be optimistic.

When the door to the bilges was tossed open, her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

__

"They've found me! Oh il mio dio, I'm done for! _Che cosa sono io che vado fare?_"

She sunk behind the crate and held her breath. She was silent as the grave, but was afraid that her throbbing heart would give her away. 

Bulma gnawed on the inside of her lower lip to try and calm herself down.

" I don't think there's anything here worth stealin', boys."

"Yeah. I'm lookin' 'round and I ain't seen nothing."

_"Please stay away from me. Leave! Go! That's right, there's nothing here so go!"_

The brigands started to move boxes around and opening boxes with crow bars to see if they could pillage anything of worth. 

"Only useless fruit and food!"

"Well gather some to take abroad the _Dragon_! I hear tell we're runnin' short on supplies."

"Aye."

"_The Dragon? As in the Black Dragon's ship? Oh il mi dio, we surely are all dead."_

The tales of the Black Dragon were so gruesome and horrifying, that when she heard them, for years she forbade her father and his crew from going out to sea for trade or anything else. Survivors of his attacks were left brutally scarred both mentally and physically so much that the sound of the ocean drove them mad. She prayed to the fates that she could escape with her life without such scars.

"Aye, fellas! Lookee what I found here!" Bulma was suddenly yanked up by her wrist and pulled around her refuge and in the middle of the room where 3 other rugged men stood. 

"Looks like there's more treasure on this ship than we thought!"

"Take her to the captain!"

"Aye, let the cap'n decide what she'll do!"

All three agreed, and two of them grabbed her wrists and literally drug her all the way to the upper deck, kicking and screaming to be free.

"Release me this instant you big apes! I demand you set me free! Let go this instant!" her cries and struggles got her nowhere, except in the presence of a crowd of the same men who were dragging her. Wolf-whistles and hollers rose up from the crowd as she was brought around port side.

"Captain Vejita!" the one that wasn't holding her wrists stepped out front to address the man in the long black trench coat. She assumed this man to be their captain because he turned around to the man who addressed him. He arched an eyebrow in a 'what do you want now?' manner.

" We found this little dove down below deck hiding behind some boxes, like she were afraid of us gents." The 3 men broke out in soft laughter. Bulma suddenly found her voice, and in the moment, spoke up.

"I was trying to avoid you monsters!" she shouted, hoping that he wouldn't slice her neck for that. But instead, the captain merely smirked.

"Us? Monsters?" they broke into laugh again.

"I'm just being nice." She hissed at the man again, and again hoping he wouldn't kill her. And she thought that she did, because she received a frown from him.

"Watch your tongue, woman. If you want to keep it, you will learn respect."

"I have no respect for thieves."

The captain smirked at her, and stepped closer to her, and held her chin on the tips of his fingers.

"I like her. She will live. Throw her down in the bilges of our ship until I can deal with her."

"The BILGES?!" 

__

"Not again!"

Bulma began to curse and protest in Italian, as the captain just smirked and crossed his arms. 

__

" I think I'm going to enjoy her company very much." The captain thought, licking his upper lip.

"Cap'n!" his attention was turned from the wiley woman to the man at his side.

"What is it?"

"I think there's something here you should see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

AN – Again I hope that you enjoyed the fruit of my labor! I worked hard on this and I hope it shows! I love ya'lls reviews, and you all are so great! I love all of you! Cookies for all! 

I have a question too for you guys (PANDORA001 excluded): What do you think of the summary? Does it have enough of a hook to it? Did it attract you? Is it uber corny? If you could put that in your review, that would be so great! Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All my love,

Griffyn ^_~ (you should copyright your signature wink, Pandora!)


	5. Bad News

****

A.N. ~ OMG I was so pleased with all of my reviews! I got like six more reviewers overnight! I am just so so so happy I decided to update early! And this chapter's dedicated to all of my new guys! All 6 of my new reviewers! 

QAM-Stu – Glad ya love the theme! Pirates interest me so much and I've done so much research into the whole thing to make it as accurate as possible. Thanks for the review

Desta – I know! Wouldn't he make a sexy pirate? But I have some advice for you, okay? NEVER EVER confuse anime' characters with cartoon characters! There is a BIG difference, 'kay? And yes, it is perfectly normal, seeing as how anime' characters surpass American animation by like a landslide! Vive la Bishie!

chibi_akuma_no_kage – Thanks for reading! I love a fan! *hugs* Here is your update!

Laina – Mwahahahahaha! I know! Aren't I ever so evil? Cliffies are so much fun to write! 

HARK5291 – Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you for reading! You make me feel so special! This one's for all of you!

mommy's little monster – LOL here's your update! Where's my cookies?! LOL j/k! Thanks for being a fan! Also much thanks for telling me about my summary. I need to know that that's what's bringing reviews in! Here's some cookies for you! *gives lots of cookies*

DBZ-fan-JESS – Nice to know I have a fellow fan of pirates! Was not Pirates of the Caribbean the greatest movie ever?! That was partly my inspiration for this movie, in fact, I think I'll go watch my POTC DVD right after I finish writing this! Thanks for being a fan! Luv ya! *hugs*

SilverWing145 – OMG you are really starting to creep me out! What is this with you and predicting?! O_o Okay, that's it, you're forcing me to change all of this around! It's your fault! Nah, I'm just kidding! But tone down the predicting, 'kay? You're gonna give it away to everyone else! Shhhhhh *gives cookie*

Shades of Crimson – I look forward so much to your reviews! You leave such long and encouraging ones! Thanks for the summary opinion, but I'm soo bad at writing attractive summaries! Maybe you could help? I'll have to find you online and get your help! In the meantime, spread the word around to you're friends about this original plot! You have a lot of connections, could ya help a sister out? LOL You're so great! I can't tell you how much I love reading your reviews! I can't wait to see what you think of this, it's not so great and as long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

PANDORA001 – So, I'm your arch nemesis, eh? Well, FINE! Nah, I'm just kidding! Thanks so much for being there for me! You've been such a big help, I can't tell you! You are such the best! And future congrats on your 200 reviews! I know you'll definitely make it! You're just that good! Oh, and here's a little something from me to you to show my appreciation! *throws water balloon* ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter IV

The blue-eyed boy stared intently at his mother, his attention submerged in her every word. A story filled with pirates? This has got to be good, but how in the world could his mom, who would not even let him play fight with sticks, know anything about pirates? Suddenly a familiar voice called his attention away.

"Trunks!" a small boy, a year younger than himself, with ebony black hair came running up the hill. "Trunks, what did your mum say? Can you go?" The lavender haired boy glared at his friend, and immediately jumped out of his mother's lap. It was not manly at all to sit on mommy's knee and let her tell you a story. 

"Goten! Can't you see I'm doing something here? It's rude to interrupt y'know." He admonished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Trunks. It's just that you never came back and I was worried." The contrite boy scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here with your mom anyway?"

"She's telling me a story. It's really great! It's got pirates in it and everything!"

"And pirates are just the beginning." She teased the boys. Both of them looked at her with childish excitement in their eyes, their adventuresome spirits unable to resist a good pirate tale. She smiled at them.

"Really?!" they asked simultaneously. The azure-haired mother nodded in the affirmative, then signaled for both of them to sit down. 

"Now sit down if you want to hear the rest." She ordered, and they both followed it like British soldiers, plopping down in the grass and staring at her with rapt attention, begging her to continue with her tale. Clearing her throat and smoothing out her dress, she began once more.

"As I said before, James and the lady barely escaped with their lives from the nasty crooks, and they thought that it couldn't get any worse, but they were very much wrong." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After tossing her in there like she were a sack of potatoes, the thieves slammed the door shut, then locked it. She picked herself up slowly, hoping to God that her hand didn't touch anything alive, or dead for that matter, and yelled at the door.

"You cowards! Monsters! Let me out of here this instant!" she shrieked as loud as she could, hoping for some sort of attention. Nothing. Well, there was some cynical chuckling from outside the door, but that's not what she wanted.

"Open this door instantly! I demand you set me free!"

Nothing still. There had to be some way out of here, and if yelling didn't work, she'd have to rely on her ingenuity. Good thing her dad was a genius.

She focused in the darkness, trying to see if she could make out anything that could help her escape. Pure and total darkness. And not only that, but it also smelled something awful and she had no desire to know what the smell was. 

She sent a sharp glare to the door, trying to brainstorm what it was she might be able to do. 

__

'Okay, I'm on a ship, kidnapped by pirates and just because the pirate happens to be the most notorious one, doesn't mean that there is no way out of here and I'm never getting off. Now what around here could be used as a tool…'

The Italian heiress knelt down and felt blindly around on the ground to try and find something, anything she could use to get out of this black, smelly prison. And it all seemed futile until she heard the door creak open…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The captain sat back in his chair as he re-read the piece of paper before him. Normally, he wouldn't read poetry, but this wasn't ordinary poetry, this was a cryptic prophecy that would lead him to the treasure he so pined for.

__

Devils and Dragons guard the cave

To those orbs of blue

A man can do a lifetime of searching

And never have a clue

Cleverly hidden

And tucked away

Oblivious to the sight of men

Thus the only way to find the orbs

Is to look within

__

'What the hell does it mean?' he pondered, furrowing his brows. _'The only way to find the orbs is to look within. Within what? A box? The sand? The ocean? Dammit, how on earth is this a clue? This doesn't help anything.'_

Tossing the paper onto the desk in front of him, he spun around in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I'm so close. I know it; I can taste it. Those orbs will be mine.' _

The Sapphirine Orbs are a treasure more hunted than the Holy Grail. For decades, men have searched and followed false clues all the way to their grave looking for them. It would seem silly and awkward to some to go on a quest for these two blue jewels, but it wasn't the jewels they were interested in, it was the power they held. Long ago, a wizard created an ominous magic that had the power to bring life and death, make spring into winter, and destroy the very universe they lived in. This wizard knew that if this much power got into the wrong hands, it would destroy them all. So he hid them into two Sapphire Orbs, hopeful that their location would never be discovered. By demand from the Majesty of England, he was forced to divulge tothem the secret location of the orbs. The wizard never wanted them to be found, so he wrote a poem. He was later hung for treason and heresy*,but they never figured out what exactly the poem meant.

He slowly opened his eyes, and his obsidian gaze glared at the ocean in thought. 

__

'Look within. What could that possibly mean?'

A knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. He growled low in his throat at the disturbance. Standing from his chair he shifted over to the door, and swung it open, making sure that whoever was disturbing him knew he was annoyed. 

"What is it?" he growled to the puny man in front of him.

"Beg pardon cap'n Vejita, but it would seem that the girl that we put in the cellars has… gotten loose."

"What? What do you mean she got loose?! You incompetent morons were supposed to be watching her!"

The man grew nervous and begun to sweat a little, If there was one thing you never wanted to do, it was anger him.

"Well, we was, sir. Until the cook went down there to the meals and…"

Vejita glared at the man, waiting for an intelligent excuse as to why one royal prissy woman was able to escape three burly men. And there was only one.

" Idiots!" he seethed as he shoved the man aside and stomped out of his doorway. "Where is she?"

"Last seen on portside, sir." The man replied nervously.

He would have asked why she wasn't caught yet, but he really didn't want to know. This was already to much.

He stomped left, and around the side, passing the bilges where the unconscious cook lie, then three more of his men. The captain arched an eyebrow. What on earth did she hit them with?

As soon as he reached the railing where the longboats were, he found the sneaky little petticoat trying to hijack one of his longboats. He smirked, then leaned against the building where the armory was kept.

"And I thought ladies were supposed to have more manners than that." He commented, obviously startling her because she dropped what looked like rotten zucchini into the ocean. She whipped around, and once her eyes met his, she glared at him.

"Richiedo la mia libertà questo istante!" she shot, her anger and indignation forced her to speak in her native tongue.

The smirk never left his lips. _'An Italian, eh? This is interesting. All right, let's play this game."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Spiacente, Non posso fare quell."

The words seemed to roll of his tongue like he actually hailed from the country. It caught her by surprise, but she hoped for the effect to be the other way around. That really backfired. She stared at him for awhile, knowing full well he was enjoying her bewildered moment.

"Parlate italiano?" she inquired after few seconds of silence.

" No, I'm just repeating a quote from a book I read." His reply dripping with sarcasm. She sent him another glare that only amused him further.

" I can speak 5 different languages, woman, including my mother tongue."

Okay, now she was impressed. A buccaneer who knew 5 different languages? There was no way that a regular pirate would just have the desire to learn a different language. Either you spoke their language, or you didn't. And it's a whole lot easier to rob someone who doesn't speak your language. 

She stared at him for awhile more, suddenly intrigued by this dark, mysterious buccaneer. The young duchess knew that there is more to him than meets the eye, and she was going to find out what. She also noticed a scar that marred his bronze skin. About 5 inches long, right next to his left eye. She mentally shook her head.

__

'Get ahold of yourself, girl! This is the evil villain that kidnapped you, remember? You aren't intrigued by him, you're repulsed!'

" Well obviously you don't understand English very well, so I'll repeat myself. Let me go!" she ordered, flashing off her superiority and royalty.

"Oh, I understand just fine, woman. Just perfectly." As he ended that statement, he began to slowly walk towards her, his eyes firmly locked onto hers. The dark captain's unwavering gaze and the direction he was going made her very nervous. Her hands gripped the back railing for support as he got closer and closer. When he finally reached her, they were inches apart.

"I understand just fine, woman. I'm not the kind of guy to just dump you in the middle of the ocean with no compass, no oars, and no map and leave you to find your way home. Not when you could make such a suitable servant."

Her eyes narrowed and she became indignant once more. 

"I am an heiress to my father's business and an Italian duchess. I am no one's servant."

"Well then, I have news for you, princess." He whispered, drawing close to her. His hands caressed the skin of her cheek to brush a stray wisp of hair from her face as he leaned in close to her, so close that she could feel his breath against her lips. His deep obsidian eyes pierced her own as he softly whispered, "You're mine now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was only a day's ride from Sashburry Heights to Sobris' (sO-Bree), where he had to go to bear the bad news to the duke, but to him, it seemed like forever.

Above him, the gray sky rumbled and a few drops fell onto his head. Being a messenger, he wasn't allowed the privilege of travelling in a carriage. He had to go by horse, which was becoming rather uncomfortable, especially if it was going to rain.

He could see the mansion of the duke rising up in the distance. Kicking his horse to go faster, it became much clearer. The sky rumbled again, and the rain began to fall faster. Before it turned into a complete pour, he tied his horse up in the stables, and walked inside. A herald and a guard approached him. 

"What is your business with Sir Victor de Barlow?" the herald demanded

"I need to speak with him immediately. I have news of his son."

"James? What about him?" he asked once more. The guard just stood solidly by his side.

"It's very urgent. Tell the duke I have to speak with him straight away concerning Sir James."

The herald turned to the guard and both nodded. And then the herald spoke,

"I will tell him you're here." And then he walked away towards two large wooden oak doors that had the crest of Sobris engraved into them.

"Thank you." 

The herald was only gone a few minutes before he emerged once more waving them in. The guard escorted the messenger and the guard into a large, grand room that smelled of pine. Van Gough paintings hung on the wall, and the many solemn colors of royal purple and shimmering gold banners dressed the walls.

"Ah, Luke! Welcome!" the duke greeted the messenger by first name, walking up to him with open arms, ready to embrace the boy. He heard the herald gasp from behind him, dukes never did something so low as to hug lowly messenger boys.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, Sir Victor."

"'Tis no trouble at all, miboy. Now, what news bring you of my son?"

Luke took a grim look on his face.

"Sir Victor, your ears will hate me for the load I'm about to bear on them." *

The duke flashed him a puzzled look.

"Boy, is James all right?"

"No Sire, I'm he is not."

The duke grabbed the boys arm tightly.

"Is he ill?"

"No sire. He…he and your ship were attacked by the Black Dragon."

"But surely the boy lives?"

"No. He does not, sire. Lady Aubrianna sent men out to check the ruins, but there were no survivors amongst the dead and cargo. I'm very sorry."

The king backed away, and took a pained look on his face. He really hated this job, especially this part. Sir Victor de Barlow was one of his friends, and it pained him to give him this grim news.

"Leave me, boy. I thank you for your message."

Luke bowed and slowly backed out. The duke held his head in his hands, and walked up to his chair in great disbelief.

"James…my son…dead…I never thought I'd see the day…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations

1. Richiedo la mia libertà questo istante - I demand my freedom this instant!

2. Spiacente, Non posso fare quell - Sorry, I cannot make that

3. Parlate italiano - You speak Italian?

Definitions

1. *heresy - this is for all you who don't know, heresy is when the government says that what your saying/teaching/believing is crazy talk, and bad for the people to hear. Even if what you're saying is the truth, they would either force you to revoke what you said, or you died. It was that simple.

2. *"...your ears will hate me for the load I'm about to bear on them." - A quote from Shakespeare's MacBeth. I couldn't help it! I love Shakespeare, plus that's my line in the play! I'm so dedicated! ^^

****

A.N. ~ I spent all of my sick day finishing this chapter up! I know it's not as fulfilling as the last few chapters, but it is a chapter! It moves the story along, and trust me there will be more fulfilling chapters to come! Now, you know what to do!

Please review! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Griffyn ^_~


	6. Questions

****

A.N. – Okay! Now we have the fifth/sixth installment of this fic! I edited the summary around a bit for those who didn't notice. I'm trying to introduce this story to the rest of the world as an original pirate fic, but I don't know if I'm doing a very good job but we shall see! Now, here are my thank you's to all of you who reviewed!

Laina - Yup! You can expect an absolute 100% chance of cliffies in this fic, absolutely. ^ ^ Y'know why I do it, don't you? Every self-respecting author always at some point in there career (lol, don't ask) pulls a cliffie. And I'm doing it for this fic because it always leaves them wanting more! So just relax, and enjoy the fic! ^_~

Shades of Crimson – How dare you be distracted by the game instead of reading my fic?! LOL no, I'm j/k. Thanks for the plug, though! 'preciate it very much. ^ ^ And as for the b/v, it shall be a mystery! Haha! But you can keep guessing! What do you think of my summary now? 

Jen 123 – Thanks so much for the tip! I figured that that would get annoying, but I thought it would ruin the content of the story if I did it that way, but I might try it out. Thanks for being a fan! Hope to see your review in this one! ^O^/

Fox - Here is your update! ^_^/ please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks for being a fan!!

PANDORA001 - *licks cream off of face* Doesn't this count for like some kind of facial or something? Oh well, anyway, I finally got around to finishing this up! I'm so proud of myself! Did you see I had a new summary too? Did you? I'm so proud! ^^ Anyway, yup, she's gonna have one heckuva time adjusting to servant life, ne? And we all know how loving and kind our ouji is to his servants! NOT! (lol) Oh, and here's and don't forget to take your present! *tosses snowball at face*

SilverWing145 - *gives another cookie* Ha! Thank you so much for not giving anything away! *kisses feet* I very much appreciate that! The treasure is a very big part of my plot, so don't say anything! Shhhhhh!

Desta – I know! He is just so damn sexy in his little pirate get-up, ain't he? But part of the ouji's job is to make us all swoon and sigh in all of his hot outfits ne? Here is some more stuff to make you swoon, Desta!

DBZ-fan-JESS – I love those times too! The dresses were so gorgeous and the pirates were so rugged handsome! *swoon* It would have been so wonderful, I know it! I think those times, and then the Western times are my favorite periods. Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like this one!

__

Chapter V

It had been almost one week, she was sure, since she had been kidnapped by these wretched, awful, filthy pirates. And these freebooters didn't want her doing anything but cleaning! The Italian duchess had never been more humiliated in her entire life. She, a woman of nobility and honor forced to do the chores of a scullery maid? It was unheard of! But there was nothing she could do about it. She'd just have to play along and at least be thankful she still was alive, and as long as she was alive, she had a chance.

__

'But for what am I alive?!' she mused to herself. Even in her spare time, she found herself wallowing in self-pity a whole lot these days. _'To perform the lowly chores of a servant girl? For pirates even! I don't know what I'd ever done to deserve this treatment. My hands are wrinkled and dry, my dress is torn, my hair is a mess, and I haven't had a decent meal in days! Won't anyone come to my rescue?'_

Just then, a large, bald pirate strode past her, and 'accidentally' kicked over her bucked of cleaning water, spilling the mess all over her. She gasped, but then looked up and glared up to him. The tall man looked down at the sight before him and smirked sinisterly. 

__

'What is it,' she thought _'with being evil and smirking all of the time?'_

"Heh, sorry there, love. I didn't see you down there." The jerk answered in a rough voice.

Her glare told him that she didn't believe him and she _knew_ he wasn't sorry. He'd done that on purpose, but he let her intense glares wash right over him and continued on his way.

__

'That meatheaded ass! If he were only half my size I'd give him a piece of my mind' she growled under her breath. _' Damn pirates, damn ship, damn water! Ugh!'_ She stood to her full height, and attempted to dry her dress by wringing the water out of it.

"Just great. A perfectly good dress, imported all the way from France, ruined." The annoyed heiress muttered to herself. Mocking the pirate's excuse under her breath, she began to wring out her once gorgeous dress.

"Slacking off on the job, eh?" she heard a young boy's voice tease from behind her. She turned around, and glared at the boy. 

"Finished cleaning the bilges already, Quillian?" she retorted in the same teasing voice. The boy smiled up at her. She had befriended Quillian the day that the dark captain forced her to work. He was a small boy, around the age of 10 with sandy blonde hair and very light crystal blue eyes. From what he told her, Vejita had pilfered the orphan boy him from his hometown when he was around 8 years old to be his servant on the Dragon. He had a light and fun nature, and was absolutely adorable to talk to.

"Yup! I finished early." He finished, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Bulma shot him a look of utter disbelief, but his crystal blue eyes continued to shine his innocent pride in his work.

"How lucky for you. I bet you're the captain's favorite now." She answered mocked sarcastically to him.

"So what happened to you? Did you really need a bath that bad?" he asked jokingly, attempting to suppress an ornery grin.

Okay, so he wasn't _that_ adorable. He was more like the annoying little brother she never had. Thank goodness her parents got it right the first time. Glaring at the fair-haired boy, she replied:

"No! Some tall bald jerk walked by and kicked it over on me."

"You mean Nappa?" the fair-haired boy inquired, seating himself on a tall wooden barrel.

"If that's what they call morons like him around here."

Quillian softly laughed. "Nope, that's what they call stinky, wet servant women around here." He giggled in the same ornery tone.

She turned around and playfully glared at Quillian. "Stupid brat." With kids like Quillian, you couldn't stay mad at them for very long, even if they were brats. She threw her brush at him, but Quillian just laughed and blocked the hit. The reluctant maid stood up from her all-fours position, and stretched. From behind her, she could hear heavy boots walking away and up the steps into the captain's cabin. She knew exactly who it was too.

"Damn pirates. Why must the constantly watch me like I'm some unmannered ruffian who plans to commandeer their ship only using my brush and water bucket?" she complained, while tying her hair up into a quick bun. Quillian giggled while at her complaint as he seated himself onto a wooden barrel.

"You do know why they watch you, don't you?"

"Because women are bad luck on a ship?"

Quillian shook his head in the negative.

"Because they're infatuated with such a royal, gorgeous, breath-taking creature such as me?" she said, batting her eyelashes emphatically. 

Quillian released a childish giggle once more, and shook his head.

"Well, what other reason could there be if not those?" she inquired, walking up to him, and bending down so they were face to face.

"The captain is infatuated with you."

Okay, extremely sick thought. What the heck is this child on? Must have his captains crossed or something because he definitely could not be talking about the captain of this ship. No way because this captain's one pleasure in life is forcing poor innocent heiresses to perform the chores of a scullery maid and do it all day long in rags, no bath, and hideous living quarters. No damn way it could be him.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Kid, you have some sick sense of humor." She said, standing up and picking up her brush to finish her chores. God forbid she be caught having pleasant conversation or slacking off on her servitude.

"I'm serious! Have you ever watched him before? He never takes his eyes off of you and watches you like a hawk!" he said, corroborating that statement by making rings around his eyes with his fingers like glasses.

"Well, I'm certainly flattered by that and all, but what does it really matter? Why do I care what he thinks? After all he did kidnap me, force me to do manual labor, feed me rotten fruit, kill my friends, ruin my ONE chance with a royal, handsome duke, AND let's not forget to mention: ruin my life! So why should I care…" she was interrupted in her ranting by a husky voice from behind her.

"Y'know you really could be more gracious." Bulma whipped around to face the dark pirate.

"Gracious? After all the kind things you've done for me? Why I could never, ever repay your kindness." She retorted sarcastically, but as always, this comment only put a smirk on the captain's lips. Quillian softly giggled at her sarcasm, but the dark captain gave Quillian a sharp look that told him to return to his duties, and Quillian promptly followed his tacit order. Then his imperial dark gaze returned to her.

"You should have more respect for me. Talking behind my back like that could force me to regret letting you live. " He said in a low tone as if to intimidate her while he began slowly stalking towards her. The aqua-haired heiress stood her ground, even though she was shaking inside. As much as she hated this guy, it was so hard to stand up to him like this. He was built like a god, there was no way anyone could or would save her if he decided to do something to her. It was much easier to insult him if you weren't looking him face to face, but once their eyes locked she knew it was all over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He loved the effect he had on people, he really did. And right now, he was enjoying every second of the fear he saw in her eyes. Her icy blue depths whispered the pleads for her life, but her face was warning to back off. It was all so very amusing to him. It was almost a turn-on as well. Almost.

"So why don't you? You weren't so hesitant to murder James." She hissed. Ah, foolish bravery. There is nothing like the fiery spirit of a woman. Chuckling, he took another step closer.

"Learn from his mistakes, woman, and try not to be as stupid. I know you're smarter than that." His tone was mysterious and deep, carefully shrouding his true emotions.

Reaching her left hand up to slap him, she hissed: "You know nothing about me!" and before skin met with skin, her wrist was caught by his firm gloved grasp.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Reckless, rash decisions could get you hurt." He warned as his hand squeezed her tiny wrist. She wrinkled her pretty face up in pain as he threw her hand back at her. When she looked up at him, it was filled with pain, hatred, and fear. 

Women were so moody.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now, start using your head, and tell me what this means." He ordered, thrusting a piece of paper into her hands.

__

'After nearly breaking my wrist, he wants me to read to him?'

She had half of a mind to rip the paper in half, then throw it into the ocean, and the other half to make a sarcastic comment about his literacy skills. But she knew consciously that that idea could get her thrown over the side as well. So, reluctantly following her better judgement, she unraveled the piece of paper.

_Devils and Dragons guard the cave_

To those orbs of blue

A man can do a lifetime of searching

And never have a clue

Cleverly hidden

And tucked away

Oblivious to the sight of men

Thus the only way to find the orbs

Is to look within

A bewildered look struck her face as she re-read the note to herself.

"Trying to write poetry, are you?" She couldn't resist it. It was just too easy. Even though she remembered that she was on the ship of with a deadly sadist, she still couldn't help it. Her sarcastic nature wouldn't allow that moment to slip away.

A low warning growl emitted from the pirate as he jerked the paper from her hands.

"¡No, tonto!" he growled in Spanish. "I found this on your boyfriend's ship."

She arched a blue eyebrow. "So?"

He sighed in annoyance. " Do you even have any idea what it's referring to?"

"It's your stupid poem, not mine."

"This is not my poem! I did not write this shit! Tonto, it is referring to the Sapphirine Orbs." He explained, muttering a few curse words in Spanish afterwards.

"Stop calling me idiot!" she barked at him, feeling braver at the moment.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please! This is my ship, you are my servant, and I demand you to tell me what the hell this means or else I'll send you back to Italy in pieces!" the dark man threatened, unsheathing his sword to corroborate the threat. 

Her eyes got as big as dinner plates as she backed away as far as she could from him. 

"I honestly have no idea what it means! I didn't even know that it was on the ship! I swear!"

Growling lowly in his throat, she could tell that he was reasoning with himself to let her live, and she hoped he would listen to himself. Whoa, that sounded weird.

After a few moments of silence, save for the captain's heavy breathing, he put his sword away.

Regaining his normal regal stature, he rose to his full height, and took a step back from her, and just stared at her for a few moments, which was highly unnerving. Then, he spoke in his normal, spooky, mysterious tone.

"You're eyes resemble sapphires." He said, which she hoped was not a compliment because she had no idea what to say. Well she did say something, but "Uh…" wasn't the exact wording she was looking for. 

Eyeing her warily once more, he smirked before saying one last thing before turning on his heel, and leaving.

"I don't think I will kill you just yet."

Whatever the hell that meant. 

She spent a few moments of silence to regain her composure.

__

'Won't someone save me from this crazy ship?! Whatever I did to deserve this, I'm sorry! Perdonami! Just please, don't let me die like this!'

Releasing the breath she had been holding, she realized that she had been so nervous when he had been around, that she squeezed onto her dress so hard, it ripped.

"Ah, Dammit! He can even ruin my life and not even be here! Grrrr! I can't stand this anymore!" she voiced to herself, the spoiled brat inside of her wanting to come out and throw a fit. But she repressed that childish urge, and settled to stamp her foot and clench her fists. We may be a servant in rags, but we are still a lady at heart and will act accordingly at all times.

Curse her royal upbringing because she really really really wanted to throw a fit right now.

__

'To hell with it.' She thought as she dropped on her knees again, and began scrubbing the floor. She'd take out all of her anger on this brush and floor. She didn't care how she got rid of it, really. As long as she wasn't the one getting beat up, she'd be angry at the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the looming darkness of his cabin, he sat there and read the royal parchment in his hands over again. Smirking, he sat his half-empty wineglass down on the wooden table next to him and leaned back in his chair.

"So, they want my help, do they? The big bad Dragon has kidnapped their little princess and they require my 'professional assistance'? Hmph, they were a little short of begging, don't you think?" a sadistic voice whispered to a black pet that rose up from the shaded darkness of the corner. It stood up on its four legs and pranced over to him, gently nudging under his hand for attention.

"Well, if it's hell they want," he said as he set the letter down on the table and folded his gloved hands together. "It's hell they shall get." And as he slowly opened his eyes to the darkness, his left eye glowed an eerie color of blood red.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A.N. – So what do you think of all the new characters I introduced? What will happen next? I really hope I get the new chapter out sooner than before! My cliffies are really making people mad! * opens window and we see an angry mob with torches and pitchforks chanting* See what I mean? Well, don't forget to review! Love y'all! *gets out gun and hides behind couch*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Griffyn ^_^


	7. Somebody

****

A.N. – Heya guys! Miss me? *dodges tomatoes and other veggies being thrown at her* Okay! Okay! I know! Bad, Seruleyan, bad. Well, I hope that this makes it up! If not, well, deal with it. Just kidding! Anyway, just as a heads up, after this chapter, it'll start getting good. So hold on and keep those reviews comin' in! Luv ya'll!

Now, here's a shout outs to all those kind souls who reviewed last time! Yay!

daisy31 – Thanks for being a fan! I really appreciate new reviewers! I was a little unsure if I should have done the Italian/ Spanish language thing at first, but then decided that it would make for a more original, romantic fic if I did that, so I did.

And who knew I'd get so many people! ^^ Anyway, don't worry about Trunks and the orbs, they shall appear soon. Just keep reading and hope you enjoy!

jen 123 - Thanks for the encouragement! I could always use some of that! Enjoy this chappie and review it for me! Thanks for being a fan! ^o^/

Princess Bulma – I know! I love pirates too! Pirates of the Caribbean is one of my all-time favorite movies! Rock on! 

DBZ-fan-JESS – Wasn't the glowing red eye thing a stroke of genius? Makes for a more interesting plot, don't you think? He will play in again soon, fear not. Creepy red eye and all!

SilverWing145 – Sorry if this counts as keeping you waiting too long! And I hope that this makes it up…B/V is in here! Yay! Please enjoy every last drop! ^^

Shades of Crimson – Girl! I think that that's the longest review you've given me yet! You rock! *high five* Anyway, you an keep guessing, but I will never tell. You should start IMing me, and then maybe I'll divulge to you some secrets…but I don't want to give it all away! So many twists, it has, and it just keeps getting better! I try to do a good BV job, and I hope the BV in here satisfies you for the time being. Not enough even for me, but there shall be more to come. (Unless my readers kill me first…) But I seriously love you guys! You are my inspiration! *blows kisses* Finally! There was no game! No, LOL just kidding! Enjoy reading, kid! ^_~

PANDORA001 – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *ducks from mudball* Ick! Now that's playing dirty! *wipes mud off face* Yup, new creepy guy (NCG for short) is definitely going to have a major role in this, whether he be good or bad. We all shall see, eh? Oh, almost forgot. *throws paintballs* Mwahahahahaha! Take that! :P

Desta – OMG you too? I LOVE going there! She has such awesome stuff! In fact, some of the DBZ quotes on my page are from that site! Isn't it awesome?! That pic does kinda resemble my fic, huh? I LOVE her dress! People back then had the coolest clothes and dresses! So elegant and charming…BUT yeah. Don't mind me! It's the chapter you came to read, isn't it? LOL

__

Chapter VI

The only sources of light for the room were two oil-burning lamps, one in the center of the large wooden table and the other one hanging from the ceiling. The light illuminated two men, other than him, seated at the table; looking over an old map that stretched from one end of the table to the other. The topic at hand was to discuss the best route to New Providence, but, unfortunately, not every man in the room had their mind on the topic. Oh no, their mind was on more…appeasing matters.

Like that Italian girl.

Yamcha really had no desire to be at this meeting, or even be on this ship for that matter. The only true reason he had even joined the Dragon's crew was for the notorious fame and fear it had brought him. After he had become affiliated with the pirate, he went from low-time thief, to feared entity. But because he was a part of the Dragon's crew, by no means did that mean he had to like him. In fact, he couldn't stand him. And ever since he kidnapped the Italian heiress, his hatred had grown even more. 

He was a man, and he knew all well the looks that he gives to her. The way he would watch her from his cabin window or obliviously behind her as she did her chores. It sickened him. There was no way that the evil buccaneer would ever be good enough for someone like her. She was royalty, a princess. She should be treated as a goddess, not as a slave. No way would she ever want to be with an evil, filthy pirate like Vejita. She deserved someone like him. Someone who understood her and knew how to properly treat a lady. Someone who could make her happy and show her that not all men were sea faring idiots. 

Looking across the table, he could tell by the look in his master's eye where his imagination was wandering. His tan lips held a faint smirk as he swept a pearly quill over his chin across lips. His starless black eyes filled the thoughts of a luxurious night alone with the beryl-jeweled princess.

How repulsive.

Ignoring his captain's daydreaming, he turned back to the matter at hand. Somebody had to be the intelligent person in this mob.

"So which do you think is best, the eastern route or the southern route?"  


Yamcha's attention jolted forward as he suddenly sat up in his chair, causing it to snap on the ground and awaken the other bodies in the room. Myers, the old salt that made the maps and suggested the routes, continued to stare blankly at him waiting for an answer. Running his fingers through his charcoal main, he glimpsed down at the map for awhile, studying the different marks and charts, until he finally responded.

"I think we should use the southern route to avoid all the British merchant ship traffic. The last thing we need is her majesty's royal navy riding our sails."

"But the merchant ships carry supplies, rum, food, and sometimes gold. I think that the eastern route is better. We're damn near out of rum." Sully interjected. Sully was an overweight mapmaker, who, like any old man in this day and age, loved three things: women, rum, and money. The more of each you had, the better off you were according to him. The only reason the captain kept him was that he was a brilliant mapmaker and knew the sea like it was the back of his hand.

Then the captain spoke up to give the final word.

" We'll have plenty of time for re-stocking in New Providence. Until then, we take the southern route. The last time we took the eastern route, you imbeciles," the Black Dragon's gaze immediately fell on Yamcha "almost sunk my ship and nearly got half of my crew hung." Yamcha matched the captain's glare as the dark pirate stood to his feet and sauntered out of the cabin. He has spoken, and it shall be done.

The young bandit growled under his breath as he watched his chief blow out of the room just as mysteriously as he blew in.

"Bastard…" he grumbled to himself. He wasn't one to toot his own horn, but he was pretty damn good at what he did on this ship. But the captain was never pleased with his duties. He could outdo the best there was, and still be shoved underfoot. 

__

'Well it won't be that way forever. As soon as I get the chance, I'm running. But I'm not going alone.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting up, she stretched out her dishpan fingers and took a deep sigh of the salty sprayed air.

__

'Wow. And I thought that the tyrannical jerk couldn't think of any new ways to torture me. My hands feel like I've soaked them in water then dried them with sand.' The heiress complained to herself as she took a five-minute break. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself back on James' ship, reliving her last few moments with him. A soft smile graced her lips and she could almost smell the cologne he wore that night.

__

'Damn fate. There had better be a good reason for me to be in this predicament, or else when I die, somebody is going to pay!'

Opening her cerulean blue orbs, she gazed without bravado at her new home. Or is it a prison? It really doubles as both. Sighing, she stood up and stretched all fours. Bending over all day long really puts a crick in your spine. 

"Queenie?" her newfound nickname coined by Quillian sung from behind her. Frowning, she spun around on her heels and gave him an annoyed look.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, you sponge-haired brat!" she griped, throwing her brush at him. Quillian laughed and turned his shoulder and arm up protectively.

"Sponge-haired? I think you've been out in the sun too long queenie."

"Stop calling me queenie! And it's not my fault I've been in the sun too long! Go thank Captain Stick-up-his-ass." She retorted, running her fingers through her hair. The fair-haired boy softly giggled at her annoyance.

"Speaking of the captain, he wants to see you in his cabin straight away."

"Oh, goodie."

Quillian giggled once more. Gazing at her with dancing icy-blue eyes, he seated himself on a wooden barrel and watched her retreating figure. A mischievous grin crept on his face as he decided to let her go with one more last comment.

" Come back in one piece!"

She scoffed, and waived her hand dismissively at him without turning around. And suddenly, for reasons unknown, her heart began to pick up beat, and she found herself playing with the tattered cloth of her dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vejita glared at the note that lay beneath his gaze. He was so frustrated with this damn thing that it was about to drive him mad. Usually, he was a genius when it came to puzzles, but this one was different somehow. Oh, to hell with it all. If his mind wasn't on the cryptic poem, it was on that woman, and both were undeniably inscrutable. 

"Damn it all." He said to himself as he combed his fingers through his raven-black hair.

His ears detected light footsteps walking towards his cabin. Raising his head, the dark pirate turned his gaze to the door. There was a small knock.

"Enter."

The door was pushed open, and she walked in. She, the demon goddess that had been haunting his dreams, stepped inside, and gave him a what-the-heck-do-you-want look by crossing her arms across her beautifully rounded chest. An evil smirk tapered on his lips as he stood to his feet, and mockingly bowed to her.

" Knock it off, smart ass. What do you want?"

Vejita stood up and walked over to her, wagging his finger at her. "Now I know that you were raised to speak better than that."

"What do you know about good breeding? The only good breeding you could possibly know is…." The black pirate quickly cut her off.

"Watch your language in my presence, woman." He spoke in a stern and scary tone that made her purse her lips together instantly. Now, down to business.

" Woman, Bulma…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why did the way he said her name make her skin tingle? The way her name rolled off of his tongue like honey, the way he bathed every consonant in her name with that lavish accent of his. It surrounded her in a feeling indigenous to her emotions, and ironically enough, she liked it. 

Meeting his obsidian gaze, she couldn't help but wonder…what the hell she was doing thinking about his eyes! Mentally slapping herself, she scolded her mind. 

__

'You hate this guy! Don't think about his eyes! Look somewhere else!'

Biting the inside of her lip, she became oblivious to whatever he was talking about. Her eyes couldn't help but wander under his eyes, under his neck, under his rippled, sinew chest, down to… * big mental slap*

__

'Stare at something else in the room, nimrod, in the room! Staring at his body will only get you in trouble. Although he does have a nice…" *giant mental slap*

"Woman?" his sharp call averted her attention back to reality, and where she first noticed that the blood had suddenly rushed to her cheeks. The embarrassed heiress slowly tilted her head away from his view.

"Something wrong, señora?"

The blue haired heiress vigorously shook her head from side to side.Vejita arched a regal black brow at her, but she just kept her head turned away from meeting his gaze.

"I can't help but get the feeling, Lady Bulma, 

__

'Dammit, don't say my name! If only you knew what that did, I know you wouldn't say it…or would you?'

Foolishly looking up to meet his gaze, what happened was what she feared would happen. They were locked on each other.

__

'Oh no. There goes my knees…'

Staring at each other, not really looking at our eyes, but our passions. And it was strange because in that instant, I saw his passion. His passion for those stupid meaningless orbs, his passion for dominance and self-satisfaction, his passion to become the best there ever was and leave his mark on history and for narrowly avoiding capture, but most of all, his passion to be free. And it was so weird, because, she felt almost as if, she knew all of this about him all along.

This was too weird for words.

But he continued to stare into her eyes, soaking up everything inside her like a sponge. Bulma wanted to pull her gaze away, stop this madness and unfamiliar emotions, but she couldn't. Her whole body seemed to be glued to the wooden planks she stood on. She was stuck, frozen like a statue.

__

'What is this strange, magnetic power he has over me?' 

Before she could think of anything else, she found herself drawn close to the dark dragon. Dangerously close. His lips hovered over hers, as his half-closed charcoal eyes gazed down at her with a look that sent fierce tingles up her spine.

"Still wondering why I called you into my cabin, woman?" he whispered huskily to her.

"Yeah…" she softly answered, partially unable to speak, much less think. 

__

'Whatever happens, happens.'

Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her even closer to him, making her heart jump to her throat and her breath suck in with fear, along with a great many other emotions.

" Then here it is…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well guys, it seems that I have a case of cliffie-itus. Yeah, it only affects authors and they have compulsive actions to write cliffhangers at the end of their long-awaited for chapters. So sorry…AAHH! *hides behind table with Pandora* GUYS! What about if I promise to update sooner?! Which I do! A sooner update, with more stuff! ^^;;; Does that make it better? Guys?

Well, at least review for me, 'kay? Ja ne!

*~*

Griffyn ^_~ (MY copyrighted wink-y face! hah!)


	8. Secrets & Plans

A.N. – Thank you everyone for reviewing! Sorry to anyone I left out! I enjoy you all so very much and love everyone's reviews! You're all what makes this fic the best it can be! Love ya'll muchly!

Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo – Angel! 'Course I 'member you! How could I forget you? Yeah I'm…uh sorry about the bus thing. I just have Spring Fever I guess... Anyway, yeah thanks for the advice. I'm really bad with commas. I'm not an expert like you are so you'll have to forgive me. Here is your update before the weekend! Sorry it's so late though…working on my new fic! Enjoy this one!

Laina – Haha, but I can end it like that! I am the evil author! I can do anything! Mwahahahahahaha! So enjoy this one to satisfy where the other chappie left off!

Princess Bulma – Thanks for the compliment! I try my best with my cliffies cuz I love these reviews! I know how fanfiction can be a terrible pain…I'm having a horrible time with these pop-ups! But thanks for being a fan! 

SaiyanGal – LOL I love the name! Videl should have named her self something similar to that, ne? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate your non-laziness! ;;; Well, at least I have fans reading and not reviewing, but I strongly encourage reviews! Thanks for finally reviewing! Luv ya, gal! 

Shades of Crimson – Haha! I'm irritating everybody with my last cliffie! I'm so evil! And yeah, I thought that it was about time to throw some B/V in there. Don't worry! It gets a lot better from here on! Hope this helps your starvation! Sorry it's not so quick! I was in a play this weekend, well all week, and I was stressed and busy! But this is what ya'll get! Happy birthday! 

daisy31 – LOL don't worry! I'm not that mean! But you will have to read on to see what did happen in the kiss! And don't worry about the intimacy and more kissing, there'll be plenty of that Please enjoy! Love ya muchly!!

Nikki – Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad that you dig my story so much! That's so uplifting and I appreciate it so much! I hope to hear from you again! You rock on, girl! 

DBZ-fan-JESS – LOL here is your kiss! Nah, I wouldn't make him play with her. That is very wrong! But that is such a guy thing to do, ne? Not our Ouji! Love to hear from you! Review again soon!

SilverWing145 – LOL I really don't want Yamcha to be a bad guy in this one. I really don't believe that he is. He's not better than Vejita-san, mind you, but he's not a bad guy. Well I hope the ending for this one is better! Not so much a cliffie, but still leave you wanting more! Hope ya like! o/

PANDORA001 - Well that cliffie is your fault! You rubbed off on me you evil person! Anyway, how was/is your visit? I hope you had a great time and tell your guy that I'm so happy for him! I'm so proud too! I miss you so much, and I hope to talk to you again very soon! TAG! Now it's your turn to update!

__

Desta – Yeah, I hear ya girl! Vejita must be McDonald's cuz I'm mmm mmm luvin' it! LOL anyway, viva la BOAS! That site rocks my socks! Anyway, hope you like the chappie! Don't' forget to review cuz that would be mean to me! Much love!

Chapter VII

Bulma shot the man in front of her a questioning look.

" So you're telling me…" she began, but the young sailor made a shushing noise to her, signaling her to keep her voice down. He didn't want his plan blown or ratted out before it was time. So she began again, this time, in a quieter tone.

"So you're telling me that you want to escape this ship in the dead of night, in a long boat and sail all the way back to England?"

The black-haired sailor slowly nodded his head in the affirmative. The look she gave him was entirely incredulous. So Yamcha began to speak, trying to explain himself and his plan without sounding like a loony.

"Look, I know you're as sick of this damn ship as I am and I don't think I could stand this ship another minute. And I know you want to go too, so I am inviting you to come along."

Biting her bottom lip, she mulled the thought around in her head. Yes, she wanted more than anything to leave this horrid place, but another side of her warned her of the Dragon's ever watchful eye. Yamcha detected her concern, and took a step toward her and closed the gap between them.

"Don't worry about Vejita, just leave him to me."

"Why does that not reassure me?" The blue lady remarked to the sailor before her with sarcasm as she took one step back. She hated being crowded. Yamcha smirked at her in a confident manner.

"You don't think I spent 6 years on this ship and not know anything about my captain, do you?"

Could she trust him? A pirate? Not completely. But something inside her urged her to go with him. What did she have to lose? Besides, she'd much rather escape (eh-scap-eh!) with someone who knew the open seas, than by herself.

"Don't worry. If we do leave, there will be no chance of getting seen and re-captured by someone else."

"Well, that thought never crossed my mind until you brought that up. Thank you very much."

Yamcha quickly withdrew his statement and mentally slapped his forehead. Trying to re-convince the woman that is was okay; he stepped close to her again.

"No! Trust me that will not happen. The route we are going to take is little often sailed by argosies. And if there are no argosies…"

"Then there's no pirates to rob them!" she exclaimed, suddenly perking up. But Yamcha quickly hushed her again by patting her arm.

"So, are you coming?" he said in a whispered tone.

"Of course I'll go! When do we leave?" she whispered back, excited that she was going to leave.

"Three days. Give me three days, and I'll have prepared everything we'll need. I'll knock on your door when it's time, and we'll sneak out. Trust me, he won't catch us and we'll be home free."

"Bueno." She affirmed and smiled happily. If they would have been any closer in relationship, he would have kissed her to seal the deal. But all that would have to come later, after they reached England.

"Great." He said in reply. Yamcha settled to bow in half, take her hand, and kiss it. 

She blushed, and slowly pulled her hand away from his.

"Good night, Yamcha." The lady said aloud. Even though she was dressed in rags, she still looked so beautiful. He could only imagine how she would look in her royal garb.

"Good night, Lady Bulma."

Yamcha stood up, turned on his heels and walked away. Bulma leaned up against a mast, and sighed. Finally, her dream was coming true. She was finally leaving this miserable excuse for a ship. But, one thing still bothered her. And it bothered her a lot. Something in her wanted to stay. It was the strangest feeling, but ever since that kiss, it felt like something inside her had changed.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Still wondering why I called you into my cabin, woman?" he whispered huskily to her.

"Yeah…" she softly answered, partially unable to speak, much less think. 

'Whatever happens, happens.'

Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her even closer to him, making her heart jump to her throat and her breath suck in with fear, along with a great many other emotions.

" Then here it is…"

The dark captain brushed his smooth tan lips against hers, his breath slow, soft, and hot. Time, in essence, had seemed to completely slow down. His hands slid over the curves of her waist, teasing and pleasing the skin beneath the cloth of her dress. Finally, he took her lips in one fatal swoop, capturing her breath as well. All time stopped then and there, and she felt, if not for a split second, that she was in love. Bulma had never been kissed more expertly or passionately in her life. It was proverbial heaven.

When he pulled away, she was stunned to see his eyes still shut as if he was as blown away by the kiss as she was. Then, he opened his dark eyes once more, a new fire burning within them. Vejita stared at her for the longest time, and he seemed to burn a fire within her spirit as well. 

"Vejita, I…" she began to speak, but her voice was cut off by another passionate kiss. His hands holding the back of her head, and his mouth, searching her own as if he had an unquenchable thirst only she could suffice. Even more radiant than the last kiss, it was exquisitely wonderful. The passions between them, on fire and heated like the sun. 

Until there was a knock at the door and he immediately pushed her back.

"Captain, there's a problem aboard deck. You should handle it quickly."

Growling, the captain swiftly left his cabin, as if nothing had ever happened at all, and left her there, in both confusion and in shock.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

But perhaps her feelings were just the product of never been kissed before. They say that your first kiss is always the best one, and she agreed with herself that she would probably never experience such an extraordinary kiss like that ever again. 

But Vejita was a pirate. He was one of the most notorious murderers to ever have sailed a ship! There was no way they belonged together. No way. They were like night and day. He was an ill-reputed barbarian, and she was a refined lady of the courts. Pirate and lady together was unheard of, like the nightingale and the shark. One belonged to the ocean, and the other belonged in the beauty of the land.

But why was she even thinking about this? It's not like she wanted him or anything. I mean, of course he was slightly attractive and maybe his smirk was a bit of a turn-on, but please. She would never ever want him in _that_ way. It was completely disgusting.

Okay…so maybe he was divinely attractive and had the shape of a god and his smirk made her heart stop beating and every time she looked into his gorgeous ebony eyes, her legs turned to mush. But that didn't mean anything. Not a thing.

So, with the thought of returning home in front of her and the kiss with the captain behind her, she returned to work to get her mind pre-occupied. Afterall, lust is one of the seven deadly sins.

* * *

Chichi stood outside in the garden of Sobree picking roses for the palace and to decorate her room.

But the young lady's mind was far and away, thinking of her best friend. They used to always come out to the garden and chat about everything. Chichi loved to hear her friend clamor on and on about her daydreams and fantasies. Bulma always had such big ideas and dreams. It was great just to hear about them all. Chichi would talk about her problems with Sir Goku and how he would always make her angry. But Bulma would laugh it off and talk about how cute he is and how she should forgive him. For someone who never had a boyfriend, she sure knew how to fix up a relationship.

The raven-haired lady sighed, and pulled up one yellow rose to complete the bouquet. But then, she noticed the white roses, and decided to add one to her collection because they were Bulma's favorite. They were in beautiful bloom this summer, and she wanted Bulma too see all of them when she returned.

'I know she's not dead. I just know she isn't! Bulma just can't be…and neither can James. They will both come back! Alive and well, they will come back.'

The girl missed her best friend dreadfully, and kept her hope alive with that statement. Chichi smiled to herself. 

'Goku is always such a help as well. Always keeping up hope and never giving up. That's my Goku.'

Speaking, or thinking as it were, of the devil, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You all right, Chi? You seem down today." The young lady sighed before responding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said as she turned around to face Goku. "I just miss Bulma, that's all."

"Oh, c'mon Chi. I told you, Bulma will come back. She's too strong to…"

"I know that! I just miss her. I want her to come back soon because…" Before Chichi could finish, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry. She'll be back. I promise."

Chichi looked up at Sir Goku's smiling face. His dark eyes filled with hope and rescue. Chi was so happy to have him. So she threw her arms around him, and gave him a great hug.

"Oh Goku!"

"OW! Chichi!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot I still had the roses in my hand…" Chichi said, retracting her hand and the bouquet.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he stated, rubbing his sore back. She softly blushed and laid the roses on the stone water fountain beside her, then turned to re-embrace him, which he gladly returned.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Goku."

"That's what us good guys do." He said with a soft, contagious laugh that made her giggle too. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek, making the bushy-haired boy blush. Sliding out of his arms, she went to carefully pick up her roses. And as she did, the white one accidentally fell into the fountain.

"Oops."

"Leave it there." Chichi gave Goku a questioning look. "Why?"

"Yeah, leave it there. Letting a white rose float on water represents hope that the person you want to return safely will." Chichi stood up and beside her man.

"And Bulma will." She finished. Goku nodded.

"Exactly. So, let it float." 

They both stood back and watched float under the falling water, before turning around to go back inside the castle.

* * *

"Son Goten! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea what you do to me when you just disappear like that?!"

"Shhh! Mom! Trunks' mom is telling us a story!" Goten reprimanded his mother, who then received a short glare from her

"Don't you tell me to shush, Son Goten! I just…" the lady ranted on, but then both boys turned around and went:

"Shhhhhhhh!" Chichi's mouth stood agape as Bulma tried to hold back laughter.

"Trunks! That was very rude. You apologize to Mrs. Chichi right now!" his mother admonished.

"Pero mami…" Trunks begged in his father's native tongue. Since Italian and Spanish were so similar, Bulma decided to let him learn both.

"No buts, Trunks." The blue haired lady glared at her son as he softly muttered a 'sorry' to his best friend's mother. 

"Sorry, Chi. But I begun to tell the boys a story and they're really into it."

"A story?" Chichi questioned, but it was quickly answered.

"Yup! A story about pirates!" Goten informed her.

"And magic!" Trunks added.

"And Dragons!" the small boys exclaimed excitedly. Both women smiled.

"Pirates and Dragons, is it? Well, I'm pretty sure I've got to hear this one." Chichi said, throwing her friend a knowing smile.

"Well, you've come in just in time, because the best part is right around the corner…"

* * *

A.N. – Do you like this one? Better than the last? That's my intentions, and I hope it was that way! Also, there were a few things mentioned in here that are important and I want you to remember, so try and keep this chapter to memory, okie? Thanks for reading and remember: review, review, and review! 

P.S. - Anyone who can inform me on what's up with ff.net, please do so because I am so very lost. Thanks so much!

gRiFfYn


	9. Escape from the Dragon

A.N. – I know! It's been awhile, ne? _dodges random flying fruit_ OKAY! Okay, I finally brought the update, and I hope you all enjoy it! I tried to make it as long as I could, to make up for lost time…but trust me! I won't wait that long ever again! You'll have an update sooner! All right, time for my thank yous!

Devilangel - Hey! A new reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing, and yes, I get what you're saying! It really makes me happy when I get new reviewers telling me how much they enjoy this fic! I'm working on this, and with the help of my good friend Pandi-bear and Brian, we should get the job done!!

Desta – No, no I haven't lost my drive! I've got some really great things planned for it, so don't worry! I hope that I haven't lost too many reviewers for this story, so thanks for sticking with me despite my overactive laziness and procrastination!

Rose Vaughn - I know! It's been forever and a day, huh? Well, wait no more! I hope that this is a long enough update…I'm thinking it should be longer. But the next one will follow this one soon enough! Trust me, it does get better and the updates will be longer!

maz2 – Yay! Welcome back! I've missed all of you, especially you! I'm so thankful that you have stuck with me all of this time! I super appreciate the support and reviews I get from all my loving fans who enjoy this story so much! I know it may not seem like it, but I'm working on this story a whole lot! Thanks for reviewing and please, enjoy this new update!!

' Tiffany ' – Super cute way to write your name! I dig it! Thanks for giving my little fic the time of day and I'm glad it keeps you on the edge of your seat! Don't fall off trying to read the rest! LOL but here is your update! Read on!

Videlchan313 – Hey! I've been waiting to hear from you! I was beginning to feel a little abandoned when I never saw your name! But I'm so glad that you reviewed and are a fan of my stories, cuz I'm a big fan of your fics too! You really need to update Entity soon because I'm on the edge of my seat with yours! Thanks again for reviewing and thanks for joining my club! Ja ne!

adbzfan2K03 - Always welcoming new reviewers! As I said to Videlchan, thanks for joining the club! I really appreciate it, and thanks too for the compliment! I hope I haven't lost you, and make sure to leave another review for me to let me know if my work is going downhill! Love ya muchly!

nikki - I know, PCs are very very evil! They conspire against us I tell you! They want to bring us down! O…kay now we all know that somebody's had a little too much caffeine this morning…BUT anyway! You're one of my favorite reviewers, and I love that you're a big fan! I've hoped I've kept this fresh and still just as good for you guys as it was before! I'd hate to hear that I've gone downhill! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and being a faithful fan, I super appreciate it! You rock!

PANDORA001 – Now it's time for your thank you! Girl, I cannot tell you how much I miss talking with you! I hope that you're doing better, and big another big congrats to your boyfriend! I really appreciate the ideas you give me, and another congrats on your new ficcie! It was just a matter of time before Pandi-bear out-does herself again! We, me especially, are loving your work! I also want to give you another thanks for the awesome review! And to answer your question, yes, Chichi does know what happened between them. ;) I just keep adding more and more people every time! I hope that we can chat again, and that you're work doesn't tie you up too much! I hate it when that happens! But keep on rocking girl, I can't wait to goof off with you again and good luck on the new ficcie!

DBZ-fan-JESS – I know, but that kiss was a little hard to write! I wanted to do the best I could, portraying the emotions felt to the respective characters…and it'll get a little more tough because there's gonna be another kiss that's gonna be a little bit harder to write because it'll be…a little…ahem deeper. BUT that's all I'm telling you! You're just gonna have to keep on reading to find out what it is! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I love that you remembered!

Shades of Crimson – I know! Pandi-bear finally gave us that long-awaited B/V scene! Go, pandi, go! I don't think I've reviewed that chapter yet, but I hope to do so soon! And the seven deadly sins, yeah, we've been studying those, or WERE studying those, in English and I just decided it was appropriate for the scene! VERY pleased you liked it! I didn't think anyone would appreciate that small little blurb, so thanks! I hope that you haven't given up on me yet! I really anticipate your reviews! You're so great and thanks for reviewing! Love ya, girl!

Princess Bulma – Thanks for the review, even if it was a tiny one! I love all kinds, especially from new people! You rock so much and I hope to hear from you again! I love hearing from all of you!

Veggie-chan – Haha, thanks for the compliment! ;) An author is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated! (wonder where I got that from?) Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been super busy with my life and everything, but as I said, there is going to be a new update a lot sooner cuz I got a lot planned! Ja ne!

SilverWing145 – LOL I try to put humor in where I can! Pandi was complaining that I needed some Goku and Chichi in there, so I just had to do that! Goku is such an adorable goofball! I couldn't help myself! It was a semi-romantic moment, but isn't that as romantic as everyone's favorite goofball gets? Thanks again for the review! I hope to hear from you soon!

daisy31 – I'm sorry that I've been abandoning this fic lately, but I hope that you haven't given up too! I love each and every review I get, and I'm so proud of this fic to give up on it yet! So here, is the newest chapter, dedicated to everyone who reviewed on my last time, and hasn't given up on me!

A.N. – Like I told daisy31 up above, this chappie is dedicated to all those who haven't given up on me yet!! Please review and enjoy this chapter! Ja ne!

* * *

Sitting on a barrel and watching the sun sink down into the ocean had done little to calm her nerves. She was so worried about leaving tonight, that she almost didn't want to do it.

Almost.

If it hadn't have been for the fact that she was on the ship of the most notorious pirate captain in the seven seas, and that all the stories she had heard have been proven true thus far, maybe she would feel better about going.

About trying to escape from him.

But she knew the trick to making this whole thing work was to not get caught, and that's precisely what she was worried about. Getting caught trying to leave. What the bloody hell did he want with her anyway? She was of no use to him, except maybe for a ransom. But there had to be something else. Why would he want to keep her?

'The jewels.' She thought. _'Those stupid jewels that he was looking for…what were they called? The Sapphirine Orbs? I think so, because Lady Aubrianna's husband was looking for them as well. What on earth do they do? And what do they have to do with me?'_

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed as she mused to herself. It was all so confusing. Ever since this stupid ordeal started, her world had been turned topsy-turvy. She hadn't been herself, and she was so confused.

'Damn it all!' she thought as she threw a rock into the pacific waters. _'And damn him!'_

"Milady?" a suave male voice called to her from behind. Whipping her head around, she turned to face whomever it was.

"Enjoying the evening sunset?" the raven-haired sailor smiled casually from behind her, his red cape flowing in the soft salty breeze. "Might I join you?"

'At least not everyone one on this testosterone-filled ship is a vile, mannerless pig.''

"Be my guest." She acquiesced with a smile. Yamcha leaned against the barrel neighboring hers with his arms crossed. After awhile of silence, she broke it. Bulma wanted to know more about her savior before she rendezvoused with him in a tiny ship for 5 days.

"So, tell me Yamcha. How is it someone like you got mixed up with these worthless goons?"

A soft laugh escaped him, and his lips curved up into a smile. It was comforting, for a little while at least, to see hear a man laugh. And not those psychotic laughs that the demon captain does. A genuine, honest laugh, and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, when I was 12 years old and an orphan, an old knight found me and took me in. His name was Sir Arthur Steadman, and he made me his apprentice, letting me care for his horses and do his errands and such. After serving the old man for 6 years, he recognized me as his son and having no heirs, he left me everything he had when he died. It was a great fortune and a beautiful plot of land. Simply gorgeous in all of its entirety. The most beautiful place to raise a family and I would have done that if…" 

Bulma cocked her head in interest, and her looked pried him on to finish.

"If Vejita hadn't have come?"

"No. If his relatives weren't such greedy bastards. They all bickered about it and for 2 years I fought with them right back. 2 years were wasted on this stupid thought they had that it was rightfully theirs. On and on they went. It was lucky that Sir Steadman was a good friend with the king because when they took it to him, he settled it right there. Anyone who bothered me further, he said, would have their choice of life imprisonment or being beheaded." He added that last part with a satisfied smirk.

"But life went all downhill after that. Our ships kept getting attacked by pirates and all of our merchandise stolen. So I was sick of it, and then I already was handy with a sword, so I decided to go with my crew one day on one of their missions."

"And you met up with the Dragon then." She guessed, and he turned his head and looked at her.

"Exactly. He raided our ship just as he did yours, and left only me alive."

"Just like me."

"Yes. You see, I was also a famed mapmaker, and knew these oceans like the back of my hand. He said that I had a choice, either join his crew to plot routes, or burn with the ship."

"That wasn't much of a choice. And at least you had one."

He chuckled again. "Yes, I did, but like you said, it wasn't much of one. And now, I regret it. Although the rewards he gets from his pillaging are bountiful, I much would have preferred burning over this." He stated his onyx orbs shifting downwards and his face falling.

"Don't say that!" she said suddenly, so suddenly it even startled her. He looked up at her curiously and with a hint of surprise. Blushing, she finished.

"If you weren't here, Sir Yamcha, you wouldn't have been able to rescue me."

Saying that brought another genuine smile to his lips, which wrought a strange feeling inside her. Almost like a fluttery feeling, like one she got when she was with James.

" I believe, that that, Lady Bulma," he said, brushing stray wisps of hair away from her fair face. "was fate."

She smiled, and blushed a little, making Sir Yamcha smile even more.

"I don't think I believe in fate." She stated matter-of-factly, making him raise his eyebrow. "I don't like to believe that someone other than me has control of my future."

He smiled again. " Well, I know that I'm no psychic, but I do believe that fate, or whoever is up there has something big planned for us." He made a motion upwards with his hands to show what he meant. "And I don't mean all of the people on earth. I mean just us."

"Us?" Bulma questioned his use of the romantic term, causing the young sailor to blush.

"Well, you know. You and me." Bulma laughed at his boyish blush, and then turned her attention back to the ocean. Yamcha cleared his throat and followed her suit. And after a few minutes of unnerving silence, the young sailor broke in again.

"L…Lady Bulma?" he asked, not so colloquial anymore.

"Yes?" she answered, not turning away from the ocean scene.

" Wh…when we get back to England, or when I take you back to England that is, w...would you like to uh…" he stuttered again, making Bulma raise her eyebrow. "Or could I…"

Bulma finally caught on to why he was stuttering. Her mum always said that men only stutter around beautiful women, and she had to admit that she was quite a catch.

"Are you saying that you would want to court me when we get back?" she finished his question for him, causing him to blush, but look up at her anyway. She smiled and chuckled a little at his cute face.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" he asked again. Bulma smiled brightly at him.

"I suppose I would owe that much to my rescuer, wouldn't I?" she said, causing him to smile even more. He had a look on his face as if he were trying to resist swinging her around by the waist and kissing her afterwards. But he just settled to tip his hat and say, "It is my pleasure, Lady Bulma."

* * *

It had been many hours since the crew and her captain had gone to bed, but only two of her members were still awake. The lady Bulma was awake in the bilges of the ship, partly because she was anticipating leaving, and another part because she hated being stuck in the dank, dark bilges of _The Dragon_.

'All right, Yamcha. Anytime between now and eternity would be just fine!' she mused to herself as she seated herself atop a barrel. No way could you pay her enough to sit on the floor. Often when someone did, it squeaked, and it wasn't the sound of creaking wood.

Then, the sound she had been waiting for came from atop the stairs. Three bangs on her door, loud enough to catch her attention, but soft enough not to alert everyone of their escape.

Climbing up the stairs, she carefully reached the top and he hoisted her onto the deck. His boyish features were hidden by the night shadows, but shadowed and revealed by the moonbeams.

"Ready?" he asked in a whisper.

"As I'll ever be." She responded in the same tone.

"All right, then. Let's go."

Holding onto her arm, he carefully took the first step forward, followed by the girl. He made sure not to step on one creaky floorboard, lest they awaken anyone. Slowly, and slowly they stepped, and Bulma could barely contain her nervousness. What if he was watching? Waiting for us, just to ambush us?

She couldn't help but let out a shuddered sigh as she continued to walk on with him, pulling the makeshift shawl tighter around her. The distance to the longboats seemed to be longer than it truly was, but Yamcha's eyes were slathered in determination and that was a little comfort. As long as he had faith that Vejita wasn't looking, she could feel a little safer. So, as they walked, she scooted a little closer to him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were in the long wooden boat that would help them sail away. It was stocked with boxes of food and wine and fresh water. She wanted to ask if they would be able to stay afloat with all of these goods, but she also didn't want to make any unnecessary noise. So, climbing as quietly as she could, she slipped in on one end, and Yamcha on the other.

He had already explained what to do with the ropes and the hooks, and she had run it over in her mind many times to keep it fresh so it wasn't a hard task trying to lower the small ship. They were halfway there, she thought, but she wouldn't be able to breath until they hit the water and were sailing away.

Bulma tried to stay deeply concentrated on lowering the boat down the side of the ship as quietly and effectively as possible, but something terrifying broke her concentration. Something in the sky that she had hoped they could avoid. It was a clap of thunder.

Turning her aquamarine eyes to the sky, and then to Yamcha, she tried to keep herself calm and concentrated. Good luck.

"Yamcha!" she whispered, hoping he would hear. "Yamcha, I thought you said there was going to be fair weather the whole way there!"

"Yes, well there's always that chance. You can't predict when a storms going to strike up."

"But you said that there were none! You reassured me!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you! The sea is a cruel mistress!"

"The sea is cruel? Sir Yamcha, you have yet to witness a cruel mistress because if a storm strikes up while we're trying to escape, you won't have the sea to worry about. You'll have my hands around your neck!"

"That's very comforting."

"Trust me, ladies aren't all flowers and perfume, as you will see soon."

"That's also comforting."

"Just concentrate on getting me the hell out of here!" she whisper-hissed as soon as the longboat hit the water.

"Fine!" Yamcha threw her an oar. "Start rowing!"

The oars dove into the water faster than a dolphin and began to stroke over and over, both of them trying as fast as they could to escape.

'Just concentrate on getting out of here. Just concentrate on that and then nothing else can exist.'

* * *

"So what has he said, chamberlain?" the regal man atop the wooden throne inquired his royal servant who stood below him. The chamberlain stood from his bended knee, and cleared his throat as he began.

"Sir, we've received word that _he_ has accepted your mission."

"And?"

"And the terms you gave him, although he regrets not personally being able to execute the Dragon himself."

"Pity, but the Dragon's life is mine and mine alone. He can torture him all he wants on his ship, but he is alive when he comes to my shores."

"Yes sir."

"Pirates." The duke scoffed under his breath as he took a drink of his wine. " I'd like to lock the whole lot of them away."

There was a brief silence while the chamberlain gnawed on his lip to keep from asking a question.

"What more news is there?"

"Sir, do you think it was truly wise to…"

"Hire a pirate to do a rescue job? Not at all, chamberlain. I've ruined my reputation doing this and put Gino's daughter at risk as well."

"So, why him sir? Why the Demon?"

Smirking, the old duke answered his servant. "It takes a thief, to catch a thief."

* * *

Minutes later, it happened. A storm of great fury kicked up, and it wasn't looking like it was going to die very soon.

"My…arms…are…killing me!!" the blue-haired heiress yelled to the damp sailor in front of her.

"I…know! Just…keep…rowing!" Yamcha yelled back.

"This is your fault you know!!" she yelled at him again.

"My…my fault? How?"

"You…should have left…at a different…time!!" she yelled again, pausing between sentences to try and avoid waves.

"And risk getting caught by Vejita? I don't think so!"

"I would have rather faced Vejita's wrath than brave the waves of mother nature!"

" Aw, c'mon! It's not…so bad!" If Yamcha didn't have water and salt blowing into his eyes, the look Bulma shot him told him that he was at the top of her 'kill' list.

"What do you mean, 'not so bad'? You're…not wearing…wet burlap…with no underwear!" Normally, she wouldn't shout that to a man she was isolated on a boat with, but considering that she was irritated, her arms hurt, and the wet burlap was chaffing her, she honestly didn't care.

" It really should…clear up…soon!"

"You said that an hour ago!"

"Really? Oh, well I mean it this time!"

'Ugh, how do I get myself into these situations?! Better yet, how do I attract such ignorant, arrogant, egotistical men?'

"Just…remind me tokill you when this is over with!"

"What?! I can't hear you! What did you say?"

"I SAID!! REMIND ME TO KILL YOU!!"

"Oh, Okay!" he yelled back. It was obvious that he was just agreeing with her to shut her up, and it took everything she had not to throw an orange or two at his head.

The vicious storm continued to roll on, but gradually got worse. The tiny boat rolled and tumbled, and almost capsized during a big wave, but still they persevered. They sky crackled and lightening flashed. It almost seemed impossible to get out of this storm alive.

'God,' Bulma thought. _'or whatever good immortal entity is up there, please hear this! I know I haven't done the best I could on earth yet, I may have sinned a few times and cursed more than I should have…But if you let us live through this, I promise promise promise that I'll be better behaved and start going to church more often! I'll even become a nun if it'll let me live through this, but please! Don't…let…me…die…yet!!'_

The waves twirled and the wicked wind blew mercilessly. Pieces of the tiny boat began to break apart and little bits of the food tumbled out with it.

"Bulma! I have a feeling…we're not going to make it to England in one piece!"

"Really?!" she yelled back in sarcasm. "How observant of you! What gave it away?" And Yamcha would have glared at her, had it not been for the salt flying into his eyes.

"Bulma! Let go of the oars, and crawl towards the center of the boat!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! There's a big wave coming toward us and it'll tear this boat apart!"

"Oh, that's good news!"

"All right…now!"

Throwing aside the oars, both of them began hurriedly crawling towards the center. Once Yamcha found her, he grasped onto her for dear life.

"Hold on!"

Then, like an enormous hand, the tsunami hit! It ripped the boat and all of it's contents apart, and shattered it like it was just a toy. But the two people inside were sent crashing below the tormentuous waters, into the murky depths. The force in which they were sent crashing down, broke their arms apart, and flung them apart and down.

Lucky for her, Bulma was taught how to swim, and using the technique she acquired in her younger years, swam up to the top for the breath of air that her lungs craved.

Once she reached the top, the storm was still blowing, though not as hard. As if its single goal was to separate them and leave them stranded from each other. Another wave rolled over her, though this one not as large, but luckily she dove under before it did any serious damage.

Emerging in the top again, she gasped for air. Once she affirmed that the waters were safe, she then began to search for a stray piece of wood to keep afloat on. Her luck had changed, and she wearily began to swim to the floating wood. Once there and once she had caught her breath, she then began to scream Yamcha's name.

"Yamcha!" she looked to the left of her. "Sir Yamcha! Answer me!" No answer. So she turned the opposite way, and yelled once more.

"Yamcha!"

No direction held him or his name, and she began to panic.

'Oh no! It can't be! I'm out here, in the middle of the ocean by myself! What am I going to do?'

Panic finally set in, as she swam around, hoping to find some sign of him. But alas, nothing. Then, her body became weak and tired.

'No! I can't fall asleep…I can't…'

But to keep herself from falling asleep, she began to scream his name.

"Yamcha! Yamcha, answer me! Yamcha! Yamcha…"

The calm waters around her slowly lapped up onto her, and the way she lay on the wood was comfortable. Her eyes slowly slid shut as she slowly continued to call his name. Before long, she slid into darkness.


	10. Ramifications

Author's Note – New update! Yay! I've been working with my Pandi-bear on this one, and I finally got around to writing it! I hope that everyone who has been waiting, enjoys this! I love you all!

Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo – It's been awhile, girl! I dunno about the update thing, but I hope that you get this one! I really miss you and I hope that you have good luck in college! Wish me luck at NEM this year! Luv ya girl!

SilverWing145 – Yeah, I try not to make my female characters codependent on the leading men! Especially with Bulma, she has a tough-girl attitude, and I try to stick with that. It's very important to me to keep them in character, and I'm glad someone notices! You are a great faithful reviewer, and I hope you like this one!

PunkOnna – Yeah! POTC RULES!! It is what partially inspired this fic, and I watched it a thousand times, not only to stare at Johnny Depp, but to watch the different pirate characters and such to see how they interact and stuff! If I could see Vejita as any other fictional character, I see him as a pirate. Isn't he sexy?!

Princess Bulma – Thanks for reviewing girl! Another faithful one and I love y'all so much! Keep on rocking and reviewing! ;)

mow wow – Wicked name! And I have no idea what kettle chips are, but I'm happy that I'm better than they are! Thanks so much for the review!

VidelChan313 – Yup! Yamcha was a pirate! I thought that he would be another guy cute as a pirate! I dunno, I think I made Bulma's line a little corny in that scene! I might rewrite that part just to make it sound right…but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm always happy to hear that my story makes people laugh!

maz2 – Thanks for the appreciation! I love all of my reviewers and I'm glad that I brightened up your day! That makes me happy and brightens my day! I do work hard on my chapters to make sure that they're in character! I'm glad it shows! That really makes me happy and I hope that you like this one too!

Rose Vaughn – Thanks for sticking with me! I'm probably the worst and slowest updater, but I'm always working on a chapter! I am for sure gonna finish this little baby, and soon a new one will be up that I hope you all will enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

PANDORA001 – Man, girl! I do miss ya! I hope that I can catch you online soon, I just wish it wasn't so late! Do you have certain times when you are on in the day? I know I've caught you on there sometimes, so I'd like to know! Anyway! That other story will be up shortly, and I know your anticipating it! Good luck on your updating and that new one you've been bob-storming! ;)

DBZ-fan-JESS – Yup! Veggie gets to be a hero in this chappie, but not for the reasons you think! He's got a lot up his sleeve! Thanks for reviewing for me! You're great!

Shades of Crimson – Another of my faithful reviewers! Thanks so much for having the patience to stick with me and leave a review! I love each and every one that reviews, and I hope that you all have good luck! Thanks so much! You guys all rock!

* * *

Just by the noise filling his ears, he knew where he was. But it took opening his eyes and actually seeing his sanctuary for him to believe it.

"So, you've finally decided to awaken. Good." a dark voice cut the eerie blackness, and he quickly sat up and spun his head around toward where had heard the voice.

"Wh…where am I? Who are you?" Yamcha immediately inquired, only making the dark man chuckle.

"Why, dear boy, how could you ever forget me?" the dark voice answered. Then, Yamcha heard him stand up and walk from the shadows towards the one bit of candlelight that illuminated the whole room with an eerie glow.

The haunting light revealed a tall, looming man with long, pure white colored hair that fell to his ankles, but was pulled out of his face by a ponytail. He had piercing crimson eyes and a slender, but strong figure. His face, though young in age, revealed much maturity. He could tell by the aura that surrounded him that he was a pirate. But his attire said more of aristocrat origins. And to corroborate that image, he held a half-full wineglass between his fingers in his right hand. Yes, he knew this man. No one else had the blood-red eyes he had, and this is why they called him the Devil, the second most terrifying pirate on the face of the Earth.

"Caspian." Were the first words that were able to leave Yamcha's mouth as he stood to his feet, he didn't know from defense or reverence. A wicked smile crossed the man's lips as he pulled a lit cigarette to his lips. How it got lit, he did not know.

Releasing the smoke from his lips, he smirked once more at the boy.

"Yamcha, please. You know I haven't used that name in years."

"Yeah, I know. You go by The Devil now."

"Have I not earned that sobriquet?"

"No, you definitely live up to it."

Chuckling once more, he took a long drag of his cigarette, and released it slowly.

"Please, take a seat Yamcha. We have business to attend to."

Looking warily at the chair, Yamcha took a few steps toward it, pulled it out, and then sat down. His pirate friend did the same, switching the hand in which he held his cigar.

" I trust you bring me valuable information?"

"The information you want."

"Precisely."

"Do you have a map?"

A smirk befell the devil's lips, then he laughed.

"My dear boy, I am not an amateur pirate. Of course I have maps. Cerberus, bring us the map of the Atlantic."

Obediantly, the black panther-like creature that had been lounging in the corner, rose to all fours and stealthily over to a cabinet, wherein he jumped up onto two legs, swung the doors open with is paws, and pulled out a rolled-up map with his sharp, carnivorous teeth. Cerberus dropped the map onto the table, and after receiving a few congratulatory pets from his master, returned to the corner in which he slumbered.

Yamcha watched the cat, dumbfounded. Panthers were the most wild creatures on earth, so how on earth do you tame one? Cerberus held no collar on his neck, and Caspian held no leash. The crimson-eyed pirate looked over to him with an amused twinkle in his eye.

" Don't mind Cerberus, Yamcha. He's just harmless kitty."

"Harmless…right…"

And why did he call him Cerberus? Wasn't that the ferocious, tri-headed demon dog that guarded the entrance to hell?

And just as if the "kitty" could read his mind, it opened a yellow cat eye to him. The young sailor suddenly felt like a sitting duck. It watched him carefully as if to bore a hole into him, making him very uncomfortable all of the sudden and like a lamb to the slaughter. So he swallowed nervously, and began.

"Okay, he had made plans to take this route, here" he started, narrating with finger. " and head towards New Providence."

"New Providence…now that's interesting. So unlike Vejita…" the devil whispered to himself.

"But then he called us all back to a meeting and said that the route must be changed."

"Turning tail from the British navy does not sound like him. He must carry precious cargo if he's wanting to avoid them."

"He believes that he is."

This interested Caspian, so he arched an eyebrow while taking another drag on his cigarette.

"You have heard of the Sapphirine Orbs?"

"Who hasn't?"

"He has been after them for years with absolutely no leads. He ravaged and pillaged every town, looking for clues to their whereabouts. No luck. Any man who told him it was a myth was cut down by his blade."

"That _does_ sound like him."

"The whole crew believed that he was going mad, until we raided the ship of Sir James de Barlow. There was a girl that he captured with eyes as blue as the pure Mediterranean. Then, he found a poem with her."

"And you stole that poem, did you?"

Smiling, Yamcha pulled a torn and rugged scrap of paper from his pocket. The only thing he'd kept from the storm. He slid it over to the crimson pirate, who snatched it up and read it while taking another drag.

"Ah, so the old boy finally did it, eh?"

"He believes he has, and that's why he's going to New Providence."

"To see Devona."

"Exactly."

Looking at the poem once more, the Demon let a smirk once more grace his lips. He could easily kill two birds with one stone, and murder was his specialty.

"Sir Yamcha, I am ever grateful for this valuable information you gave me, however," Caspian began, standing from his chair, and dropping his cigarette to the floor.

"I must erase all evidence of this conversation with you." Then he crushed the cigarette underfoot, causing Yamcha's heart to race.

"You wouldn't…not after I…" he defended himself once more, standing to his feet and backing away. Just as Yamcha stood, so did the tiger that had been keeping an eye on him.

"Have I not already thanked you, good sir? But your usefulness has ended to me now, and useless things must not be kept around. Cerberus?"

* * *

Bulma softly groaned as she rolled onto her back. She immediately became suspicious when the surface she rolled onto was hard. Wait, wasn't she in the middle of the ocean?

'Have I died? Did I really die out there? Am I in heaven?'

She dreaded to open her eyes. She was in too much pain to deal with God right now. Wait…weren't you supposed to have no pain when you went to heaven? So what if this isn't in heaven?

'What if I'm not in heaven? What if I went to…the other place?'

Now she really didn't want to open her eyes. But it wasn't hot like everyone says it is. But maybe it wasn't really hot there. Maybe she was in purgatory. Oh, god, that's where she just was, wasn't it?

'Well, I won't really know unless I open my eyes.'

But there was no need to open her eyes, because the voice she heard next told her exactly where she was.

"So, you thought you could run away, did you? Heh, you should have known better."

'Nope. Still in hell.'

The lady opened her cerulean blue orbs and slowly sat up, glaring at her captor.

"It was worth a shot." She retorted.

"And this would be the second time I've saved you're life. You're lucky I don't ask for much."

"Obviously your definition of lucky and mine differ." She looked down at her new clothes. The evil pirate had actually been nice enough to give her new clothes, and they were quality clothes. It was a blue Victorian style dress with a very low neckline and a bodice that hugged her figure until it hung loose to her ankles.

She stood up in surprise, causing the Dragon to smirk. He knew that dress would be good for something, and damn did it look good on her.

"What am I wearing?!" she proclaimed both her eyes and hands feeling the dress.

"I should think that you, of all people, would recognize fine attire when you wore it."

She shot a hot look over to him.

"I'm worried about _why_ I'm wearing it."

"You women need an occasion to wear a dress? I could have left you in those scrap of clothes that you had before."

"That _you _gave me!"

He smirked once more, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Pushing himself from the wall he was leaning on, he began to walk towards her.

"Was it you that dressed me?" she inquired of him, she wasn't going to be intimidated by his evil-eye tactics, but his smirk only widened as he closed the distance between them.

"Of course it was me. If I would have let someone else do it, they might have hurt you."

"And you have better plans?" she didn't realize that now she was talking in a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, milady." The latter part was said in sarcasm.

"But I do know what you would dream of."

He only smirked at her as he lowered his lips to hover above hers.

"You have no idea what I dream of."

"I have no wish to." She was barely able to respond to him. What was it about him that always left her breathless?

His warm gloved hand, came and rested on her hip, only stealing her breath more than the wave of the ocean gale did.

He could see the effect he had on her, and the trademark smirk never left his face.

"What's the matter, princess? Afraid you might like it?" he whispered, still above her lips, his breath teasing her with its warmth.

His words and closeness made her heart skip several beats. He knew the power he had over her, and he would wield it like the tyrant he was. She honestly did not know what to say in response to him, and if she did, she couldn't speak a word anyway. He had her tongue-tied.

"What do you want with me, Dragon?" she hissed at him after a few moments of silence, trying to keep from doing something she might regret.

"Heh. You'll see. Just wait." He answered in a creepy and foreboding tone that both scared her and made her anxious to see what he wanted. Well, she kind of knew what he wanted already, but something told her that is was something deeper. Something bigger than she would expect. What that was, she did not know.

Vejita pulled back from her and walked behind her, to the large window in his chambers.

"But that's not why I have you here, princess. There is something else."

"Oh? What's that? Would you like to undress me again? Or perhaps clean the royal chambers?" Being sarcastic and a shrew were here fine points. She always loved getting into verbal sparring with people that annoyed her. Up until now, she was undefeated.

The dark pirate just looked at her and grinned. "Don't tempt me." He replied silkily. This woman had a tongue of fire. One he'd like to personally extinguish. "But don't change the subject."

She just scoffed and began to wander around his room, picking up and looking at random things.

"Do you really think, Lady Bulma, that I have no idea what goes on on my ship? Do you think that I am oblivious and completely blind when part of my crew makes plans different from my own?"

Bulma did not answer. There was no need to, so she pretended to ignore him by picking up a ball-like thing and examining it.

"I knew about your plans to run away with that buffoon Yamcha and go back to England."

"Isn't it below you to eavesdrop, Vejita?" she inquired, glancing at him through her cool sapphire orbs. Vejita just chuckled.

"That's what henchmen are for."

Bulma just laughed. "No honor among theives, eh?"

"Heh. But my dear, thieving and politics are but the same business. You should know that."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "So what are you saying? I'm no better than you?"

"Not at all. I would never insult her highness." Once more, lathered in sarcasm. He was really annoying.

Bulma just harrumphed, and turned her attention back to the ball thing she was playing with.

" We will soon be docking in New Providence, and I know you see that as a prime chance to run off again."

It was the lady's turn to smirk. "You know me too well."

"But I am one step ahead of you." Bulma shot him a curious glance.

"Seeing as how losing something as valuable as royalty would be a dreadful shame, I cannot afford to lose you. And of course you know that New Providence is filled with brigands and other pirates who would kill to get their hands on something as gorgeous as you."

"Please, stop. You're making me blush." Sarcasm dripping off of her words, but they seemed to roll off his back.

"That is why, since you are my prisoner, I have decided to bind you to me at all times."

Bulma dropped the golden ball thing.

"What?!"

"Would you pick that up? It'll roll around and give me a headache."

"B…be bound to you? How do you mean?" she asked dumbfounded.

"How else? By a rope. You will be bound by your wrists and to follow me wherever I choose to go."

"_Everywhere_?!"

Smirking, he replied, "Everywhere."

* * *

Author's Note – So there you go! What do you think of this one? There is still much more to go so hang in there!

****

Next time! - They land in New Providence and Vejita gives Bulma a run for her money! Bulma learns some new things, and Vejita visits a witch! Also, more glimpses of Trunks and Goten listening to their favorite story!

gRiFfYn


	11. Rock My World

A.N. I know you wanna kick my ass, right? Well I don't have a viable excuse as to why I haven't updated yet (coughcoughSCHOOLcoughcough) but I knew that I would owe all of you an extra big update! So here it is, in color! (Not really, I've just always wanted to say that! P)

And a big thanks to:

The Odd Little Turtle – Thank you soo much for reviewing! I totally appreciate backup, especially from someone like you! (she's got an awesome website!) And, I know about the modern jargon, it's way complicated seeing as how I've never lived back then, but I try to get it as close to accurate as I can get! Thank again for the feedback, and I'll try to keep it historically accurate!

RodeoStar – I try to keep them as humorous as possible! ) thanks for the insight, I am so glad that you are enjoying it, and I hope that this chapter keeps you as entertained as all the others have!

SilverWing145 – Now I know that your version of 'update soon' and mine are different, but please accept this chapter as an apology! I feel like I've been lax in updating, but you know how school gets! There will be lots more with the Dragon, soon to come! Thanks a lot for the review!

Re-o-ko – Are you a new reviewer? I'm sorry if I haven't seen you before, but thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that I'm attracting new people! ) It makes me happy, and here is my happy update! Thanks!

maz2 - Thanks! Want to know where I got the idea for Caspian? I actually got it from Pegasus off of Yu-Gi-Oh (yes, I do watch Yu-Gi-Oh.) and I was trying to describe him, with a little differences here and there. ) Characters that smoke also give off a mysterious effect, so I had to put that in there too. ) Plus his panther-kitty just gives him a powerful appearance, and I'm glad I pulled it off! Thanks so much!

Moonfire Thunderstorm – LOVE the name! It sounds uber cool! ;) Anyhow, thanks for the feedback on the summary! I'm really really bad at advertising, especially summing up stories, so it really makes me happy when someone compliments it! I appreciate it!

Shades of Crimson – Hehe, I aim to please! That's okay, I enjoy rambling! :) It makes for long reviews! And yeah, I hope you like the parts where she's his prisoner! I was really really trying to go for a long update, and I hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing!

ShadyBlondeGurl – Yup! I thought that making him a pirate would please a lot of people! It just fits him, doesn't it? Just in that pirate uniform with the duster and leather boots and those tight pants and…(ahem) gomen! I was daydreaming again, but thanks for the review! I much appreciate it!

Princess Bulma – Thanks soo much! I do the best I can with these chappies and pleasing an audience is my goal! :) So glad to hear that you love them and the encouragement really helps! Here is your chapter, now enjoy!

Onnimo – Sorry if I got the name wrong! My baka comp won't let me lowercase the 'o'! Anyhow, please don't send the dogs on me! Please! Here's your update! Now please call them off!!! ;)

Chiku – Cute name! Thanks for leaving the review, even though it was short, I still appreciate it! I feel the love! :)

PunkOnna – Bad, Yamcha, bad! No cookie for you! Yes, that is what you get when you cross the Dragon, muahahaha! (I'm okay…) Anyway, everyone really seems excited about this tying up part! I must say, I sure do know how to leave a cliffhanger on you guys! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Please enjoy my extra big update!

PANDORA001 – Wah! I don't catch you online anymore! I surely do miss ya, girl and I hope you get to read my update soon! I love reading what you write in my reviews and I love the encouragement! Good luck with your move and job – hunting! And good luck updating, we all can't wait to hear from you! I hope we get to chat soon! I lurves ya, girl!

Now…without further ado…here is the much awaited for…CHAPTER 11!!!

* * *

The bright orange ball beyond the sea had barely begun to peek its head above the horizon of the vast blue ocean when Bulma slowly started coming to from her unsteady slumber. The ever-gracious pirate captain had been nice enough to give her her previous quarters back, despite the fact that she was in a dress that cost more than this entire ship and his bounty put together. The skittering noise of the rats and nauseating rock of the boat had done little for her irritating insomnia, not to mention her fear of being gnawed by the rats or drowning from a leak that could spring at any given second. She just knew that this ship was older than her grandfather.

'This damned crusty old boat! I'm so sick of it! I swear, if I have to spend one more second on this ship, I'm just going to throw myself overboard!'

Languidly, she rose to her feet, steadying herself on the barrels nearby. She had learned not to stand up to fast; otherwise you'd lose your footing and fall.

"I swear this is the cruelest thing you could do to somebody, locking them in the bilges of a smelly old ship. Ugh, I swear if I ever live through this I will NEVER get on another boat as long as I live." She swore to herself as she tried to fix her hair in some sort of presentable style. It was quite dark and very disorienting in the basement of the ship, so she just decided to let it be.

" Ugh, I wonder when we will hit land. I can't wait to shower and have some fresh clothes again. I really miss Son Kun and Chichi. I hope that everyone is okay…" Bulma quietly mused to herself as she ran her hand blindly along the wall to try and make it to the outline of the door. But she stopped a few inches short when the door was flung open and she was grabbed viciously by the wrists.

"Hey!"

The lady knew that it was one of Vejita's goons that had grabbed her so harshly, and then she remembered.

"B…be bound to you? How do you mean?"

"How else? By a rope. You will be bound by your wrists and to follow me wherever I choose to go."

"Everywhere?!"

"Everywhere."

'Oh, dammit!' She thought. How would she ever survive being led around like a dog?

"You unhand me you beastly brigands!" the duchess growled as she fought and tugged against their grip on her arms.

"Don't you worry none, poppet. We're jus followin' orders'." One tall lanky one with a patch over his eye replied.

"Well, can't you be a rebel? Break free! Can't you see that Vejita's just using you? He's just a…" she was instantly cut off when the back of a hand met across her cheek.

"Don't you ever speak ill of our cap'n again in my presence, you bitch! I don't care who you are, you'll show some respect around Vejita or next time I'll…"

"Farim! That will be quite enough." A deep, ordering voice spoke from behind the both of them. The Indian looking man turned around with a look of a child caught stealing sweets on his face. Even though Farim was considerably taller than his captain was, Vejita had obviously put the fear of God into him to make him immediately obey like that.

" B…b…but cap'n sir. I's just…." Farim fumbled for words, but Vejita just arched a regal brow at him, his obsidian gaze burning holes right through the poor man.

"You were just following my orders, right?" he offered, walking towards the trio. "Tell me I did not just see you slap that woman."

Farim still stuttered, visibly shaken by Vejita's the intimidation tactics. If Bulma didn't know any better, she thought Farim would fall to his knees and start crying like a baby. Then Vejita moved his gaze to Farim's comrade, and Bulma felt his hand jump.

"And you all heard my orders, right? I wasn't talking above your literacy level again, was I? I really hate it when I do that."

"No, cap'n Vejita sir. We…uh…I…uh…understood just fine, uh…sir." The man finished.

"So tell me then, why isn't the woman bound up?"

"She...uh…"

"Sir, she spoke ill of you and we could not allow her to say such immodest things about our captain, sir!"

Vejita arched his eyebrow once more.

"Oh she did, did she?" he cast a glance in her direction and she just gave him the iciest glare she could muster.

"But then again Jones, its not like you have never been guilty of the same penalty either, now have you?" Vejita spoke with an air of importance and arrogance in his voice that made it impossible to challenge his words. The feral look in his eyes just dared you to try.

Needless to say, both men had suddenly gone mute and stark stiff. Bulma tried to wriggle her way free whether Vejita was standing there or not. She wanted to go, but both men held her in a very firm grip.

"Besides, you should know by now that women never think while they speak." The black captain said casting a devilish smirk her direction but Bulma just growled at him.

"Now, be good little pirate minions and tie her up like I ordered you to." Vejita stepped back and waved his hand at them dismissively. "I want her brought to me at Boone's Point in an thirty minutes."

"Aye, aye, sir!" and at that, Vejita turned elegantly on his heel and walked towards the docking bay. He had some things he needed to do in town before she joined him. The whole thing dumbfounded Bulma, the way that he could intimidate two men like that with just a look, and they treated him like they were in the presence of a god. If she wasn't so baffled, she'd probably be a little bit scared now herself.

If he could do that to two 6-foot high muscle-bound men, what was he going to do with a delicate lady like her?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It felt good to step on familiar soil once more. This place was not a home to him, nowhere ever was, but it just as comfortable and convenient. New Providence was the town of scalawags and bandits, a town of sin and effete. His kind of town. Here, he could get away with murder and actually be congratulated for it. Which is probably what earned the town its second name, Satan's City.

This was the only town where Vejita could stay for a longer period of time without being concerned about the lawmen tracking him down. It's not like they could catch him if they found him any way. He wasn't called the Dragon for nothing.

But Vejita was not going to stay here for long anyway. All he needed here was a few supplies for his ship and to speak to Demona about an important matter, and then he was gone. The land was not his favorite place to be at and he would never abide there very long. No, his soul was bound to the sea. Only his desire for the Sapphirine Orbs was greater.

He stood on the edge of the pier cast his obsidian gaze out across the vast ocean. The new orange sun was languidly pulling itself away from Earth's breast to settle in the heavens for it's morning routine. The soft waves lapped up to the shores and the gulls cried out in their search for food. Behind him, he heard the town slowly pulling to life as the markets opening up and ships setting sail or making berth. All of this was routine sound and noise he had grown up on since boyhood, always waking up to the rushing roar of the ocean and the chanted songs of sailors. Standing on this pier always sent him back to his past.

The dark pirate closed his eyes as his mind wandered back in time, a time before his life was thrown into chaos. A time when everything he wanted was within his reach. '_But that time is gone_' he thought to himself. '_No time to concentrate on that. Now I must concentrate on getting those orbs before Caspian does._ _It is what I must do, there is no choice in the matter._'

And bringing his eyes open once more, he rested his hand into his pocket and it rested on a piece of folded paper. '_This is all I need. This paper, and that woman._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time that Lady Bulma was brought to Boone's Point, she was bound and gagged for good measure. But even then she didn't go easy, she came them fighting tooth and nail. These filthy pirates weren't going to drag her around like a dog, and she did everything in her power to deny them that.

"Well, well boys." Vejita turned around impatiently to his two men. "Have you brought me a lady or a rabid animal?" Bulma's mouth may have been gagged, but the message she was sending with her eyes told him to go to hell.

"We had to gag her, cap'n. That mouth o' hers was 'bout ready to drive us insane." His lackey explained causing Vejita to chuckle.

"It's just as good. Women are only meant to be seen and not heard."

She bit off a curse into the bandana as she lunged forward at him, only being held back by the pirate thugs. This scene greatly amused Vejita. He had brought royalty down to it's most primitive form.

" My, my you're an intimidating woman." He admitted sarcastically, taking two fearless steps forward toward her. "But I have no problem taming wild beasts." Bulma just let out a feral growl.

"And I promise you, woman. Before this little escapade is through, you will learn more respect than the Queen herself could teach you."

He snatched the reigns from the bumbling pirate's hand and held them in a firm grip.

"Now we can't waste anymore time on idle chit chat. We have a schedule to keep, and time is something I do not waste. Come along."

The pirate captain stepped forward a few feet before the length of the rope finally jerked on her wrists, causing her to jump forward and nearly fall. She muttered curses on him in Italian like she was a witch as he yanked on her rope to follow him.

And the day only got more embarrassing as she continued to be drug about the town, looking as if she were a slave or a savage. She pulled and tugged against the ropes, and gaped at random passerby's hoping they would help her. But she should have known that in a town of brigands, there is no safety or help. She didn't want to be rescued from this danger only to fall into a new one. Her options were running low and so was her energy.

And the warm summery sun that beat down on her wasn't helping either especially with the dress she was wearing. The normally pampered royal lady was desperate for some water, and the bandana in her mouth was starting to taste funny. There had to be something she could do, after all she wasn't just a princess. She had inherited some of her father's genius IQ. But without her ability to talk or move freely, what more could she do?

'_Pirata stupido! How dare he do this to me! What on earth does he want me for? Why is he keeping me this long?'_

Following Vejita around the marketplace finally took its toll on the poor woman. They'd been practically everywhere you could go in town, and the sun was nearly set. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't aching, and she longed for a nice comfy bed to lay in. Actually, she'd settle just to lay down somewhere, anywhere to rest her poor feet. But the merciless pirate pressed on, as if the days exercise had no effect on him at all.

Then, Vejita began to walk into a dark alleyway. And that was unusual because the sun wasn't totally set yet. It was a gothic and creepy atmosphere that chilled her to the bone and she begun to feel very uneasy. She spared a glance at her captor, and his just face remained stoic and apathetic as usual.

'_Oh great. He took me to this wicked place just to kill me!_ _Oh perfect! My beautiful life has been put to an end so quickly by this monster! I cannot believe it! I'm gonna die, and in these hideous clothes_.'

He lead her down the seemingly endless ally, until he stopped in front of an old shack-like house with red tapestries hanging from the windows. The windows had no glass, and the only light that shone from inside the house was eerie candlelight.

'_What? Where is he taking me?_'

He extended his gloved hand and slowly opened the creaky door. Inside, the room looked like that of a witch's lair. It had glass baubles and long beaded strings that hung from the ceiling. In the center of the room, there was a small round table covered by a red velvet sheet and was seated by three chairs all across from each other.

"Come on in, stranger, and have a seat." A scratchy old woman's voice came from somewhere in the room. Vejita smirked and pulled the rope on Bulma's wrists to grab her attention away from the enchanting things that decorated the room.

"You will be a good little girl and wait right here." He commanded as he wrapped the end of her rope tightly around a wooden post that stuck up from the ground. "I'll be right back."

Bulma fervently protested as she tugged and kicked against the pole, but Vejita just walked away ignoring her pleas. Just like he always did. Oh well, this might just give her the distraction she needed to plan her escape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's been a long time, Vejita." The old woman stepped out from behind a purple curtain with the aid of her tall wooden cane. Her clothes were rustic and spoke of her origin from an old world village. Her hair was as white as a ghost, and her glazed milky eyes revealed her blindness. Her voice was scratched from her age, but her dialect was thick with Russian. She took a seat at the round table, keeping her cane in front of her and putting both hands over it.

"I've been busy, Demona." Vejita replied, seating himself in the chair across from her.

"I'm sure pillaging and kidnapping Italian royalty would keep you quite tied up."

"So, you know about the girl."

"I know many things, Vejita."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"What you want to know, and what you need to know are two separate things entirely."

The pirate prince arched his eyebrow.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, eh?" The old witch just chuckled.

"Indeed." She straightened up in her chair. " So, tell me, what is it you want to know?"

"Tell me about the Sapphirine Orbs."

"I will only tell you things that you already know. Pull out that poem in your pocket. That I can help you with."

Vejita reached into his pocket and removed the small sheet of paper that baffled him. He laid it on the table and unfolded it. Even without her vision, Demona picked up the sheet of paper and held it in front of her as if she were reading it.

"Heh." She finally said after awhile. "So he's finally put his plan into play, has he?"

Vejita, once more, raised his eyebrow. "Who's he?"

Demona placed the paper on the table.

" The heir of the orbs. The guardian of all that holds the universe together."

This did little to remedy Vejita's confusion.

"Heir to the orbs? Who is that?"

"He is not important now. But what you must know is that the location of the orbs is where the poem says they are."

"It says they are within. Within what?"

" The cave that the devils and dragons guard."

' _If I wanted this information, I could have just stayed on my ship.'_

" Well, this has been an informative session." Vejita commented with thick sarcasm in his voice as he rose to his feet.

"I told you, I can only tell you things about which you already know."

"Humph. So I see. Well, this was a waste of time." He began to walk away.

"You are too pushy, Vejita. Too impatient. You're father's traits really shine through."

"Ugh, to hell with my father." He snapped viciously. " I'm nothing like him."

"Heh, and quick to anger as well. Tell me again, why you have abandoned your father's name?" the old witch inquired, standing up with the pirate.

"It's nothing you couldn't probe my mind about Demona. But let's just say that he abandoned me first." And with that, the pirate swooshed out of the room as if he had never been there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bulma thought that being Vejita's slave was a bad thing, but she never imagined he'd do something like this.

She was on the ship with him.

Alone on the ship with him.

Alone _in his room_ with him.

Alone, and he was nearly naked.

'_It can't possibly get any worse, can it?_' she pondered to herself. She tried to sit as far away from him as she could possibly get, which at the moment was in his windowsill with her knees against her chest. Vejita, on the other hand, lay supine on his bed, examining the stupid sheet of paper he found on James' ship. She really hated this arrangement, despite how extremely sinew and masculine he looked laying on his bed.

"Remind me again why I have to sleep in here?" she asked for the 3rd time. Vejita sighed in annoyance at being disturbed from his thoughts.

"Because, woman, there is no one abroad this ship to watch you in your cell and I do not feel like putting forth the time nor the effort to keep guard over you when I could simply keep you in here and kill two birds with one stone."

"Is that so? Well what's to keep me from escaping while you're asleep? Hmm, wise guy?"

He turned his head toward her, and his lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"Well, then I'll just have to forfeit my sleep to keep watch over you, love."

"Grr! Don't call me that! Besides, where would I go? New Providence is probably the most horrid town to get lost in."

Vejita chuckled, turning his attention back to the paper.

"Well then milady, you'll just have to get used to sleeping in here."

Bulma softly began to grumble under her breath at the unfairness of it all.

" What is the matter with you now, woman? What kind of manners did they raise you with? You should learn to be grateful for what I've done for you." He set the bait, now it was time to lure her in. She got on her soapbox, just like he'd wanted.

"What _you've_ done for _me_? Just let me tell you exactly what you've done for me, you pitiful excuse for a pirate! First of all, you interrupted my romantic evening with one of the most influential men in England, which, might I add, I had worked FOREVER to finally have an evening alone with him, then you blew up his ship and killed him and took me hostage. Then you so graciously made me work my fingers to the bone cleaning this creaking tub, all the while keeping me in the most disgusting, filthy, unholy place you call bilges. AND not only that, but you also ruined my means of escape by rescuing me, and then tied me up like a dog and drug me around town right in tow to you! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT?!"

Vejita rose up to his feet, and walked over to where the woman now stood near the window.

"There, now don't you feel better now that you've gotten all that off of your chest?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No." she reared back her arm, and connected her fist to his cheek with as much force behind it as she could muster. "Now, I feel better."

Vejita turned his head to the side, a look of surprise written all over his face. Then when he turned back to her, it contorted into anger.

"Why you little whelp!" he yelled as his fist connected to the wall beside her head. "How dare you punch me?!"

"What's the matter, Vejita? This your first time getting hit by a lady? Now you know what manners they teach me."

"Grrrr! I swear woman, if you weren't so valuable to me, I'd show you why they give me the name Dragon."

"Oh really? I'm so afraid!"

Vejita brought his hot red face close to hers, his ebony eyebrows meeting above his nose. A low growl emanated from his throat, his fist still balled up beside her face then he put his other hand on the other side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, woman." He said lowly.

"Oh, I think I do." Bulma retorted, trying not to show that she was just maybe a little scared. But then a new feeling arose from her. A feeling that came from being in such close proximity to the dark pirate that sent shivers down her spine, and reminded her of the passionate kiss they shared once before. All of those feelings she had then melted together again and tied a burning knot in her stomach. Their closeness obviously had an effect on him too, because there again was the eternal flame of passion burning wildly within his ebony orbs.

"Woman…" he whispered huskily. " You vile female…you vex me to no end." And on an impulse neither of the lovers had control over, he leaned his face down to caress the sensitive flesh on her neck with his lips, softly nipping at the pulse point on her neck. Bulma tipped her head back, and softly moaned in response to his sensual touch.

"Vejita…voi bastardi (you bastard)…" she whispered as she tried to keep her wits while his mouth on her neck slowly pulled her into a world of ecstasy. His face floated back up to her and leaned in close so his warm breath grazed against her rosy lips.

"That's Mr. Bastard to you, woman." And time slowed down as he finally captured her lips in his in one honey-sweet moment of time. Letting her blue eyes drift shut, she deeply relished the moment and let his honeysuckle mouth ravish hers. And she felt as if she were floating on air, lost in a mystical, magical fog with only the dark pirate prince to guide her.

Briefly forgetting her hatred for this man, she let his hands curl around the curves of her hips and up her back to nestle in her aquamarine hair. She had no idea what had happened between a few seconds ago and now, but whatever it was, it was somewhere she'd never been before, and she felt that he would be the only one that could guide her and reveal to her the secrets of this new world.

The fire he was slowly building up inside her burned her to the core until she couldn't stand it. It scared her to death. She had never been kissed or touched like this before. She had never seen a man look at her with that sort of passion before, and she was very afraid of what this interlude might lead to.

So reluctantly, she pulled herself away.

"Vejita…I…I can't." she whispered breathlessly. His obsidian eyes burned questioningly at her. He wanted more from her, more that she couldn't give.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"I…I…I've never done this before." She admitted with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Done what?" his reply was still as smooth as his gloved hands, and she felt so weak and helpless against him, she knew her voice would give it away. Could she really admit to the pirate captain her chastity?

"I've never…been with a man before…I couldn't do this…"

Vejita pulled back from her, a look of astonishment and surprise on his face. His muscled arms fell limply to his sides as he gazed at her as if she were a beautiful china doll.

"You…you are a virgin?" he almost stuttered. And it was slightly humorous to see this strong man take on a look of such shock. Why was he so surprised? Her cheeks flushed as she slowly nodded her head.

Standing there, as if he had been frozen, he gazed at her. He looked at her with almost a sensitive look. His coal black eyes staring into her ocean blue ones as if he looked for a soul in this gorgeous creature. Did she have any idea what this did to a man? Gaping at this untouched creature let loose wild feelings inside him that almost felt dangerous. He would be her first, if she intended on bedding with him that is. He would never force a woman into his bed, no matter how hungry he was passionate night. Pirate though he was, that was a level he would never stoop too, but for some reason, he wanted this creature. He wanted her like the crops needed rain, a need to let her feel the heat of the night, the passion of an untamed fire. No woman had ever stirred him up like this. No women ever vexed him more, got him angrier or more passionate before in his life. What was so special about her? Was it her ocean blue eyes? Her snowy white skin? Her aquamarine hair that flowed down her back like a cloud? Never before in his life has anyone made him feel this way.

He took a step closer to her, and tipped her chin up to face him. As he gazed into her eyes once more, they seemed to come to an unvoiced mutual agreement that this night would be theirs.

So, leaning down once more, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

So, whatcha think, huh? Do you like?! I've been working my arse off trying to get this chapter good, and I hope it worked! (crosses fingers) Please review and let me know!

Ja ne!

gRiFfyn


	12. Begins With You

**All right guys! I know that it's been awhile, and trust me, I feel VERY bad for not updating! I started this chapter awhile back, and have been adding to it since last night. I hope that you all enjoy and and are still my faithful readers!**

**Sorry, I would thank you each individually, but there are so many of you! I just want to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone that reviewed! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! kisses and hugs>**

**.:\:.**

"Wait wait wait!" Trunks interrupted. " I thought that the princess and the pirate hated each other. Why did they start kissing?"

"Well, they didn't _really_ hate each other. They just…" Bulma found it hard to explain such a convoluted concept to a 5 and 4 year old boy. She knew why and it made perfect sense in her mind, but to him it would sound like mumbo jumbo.

"They secretly liked each other." Chichi helped, but it only seemed to confuse the poor boys more. She tried again to make them understand.

"They secretly liked each other, but they couldn't show it because it was bad for a princess and a pirate to fall in love."

"So…they kissed anyway? Even though they brokeded a rule?" Goten asked.

"Pirates don't care if they break rules, Goten." The older boy informed his friend.

"But the princess wasn't a pirate." Goten asked again, still greatly confused.

"Ugh! Okay!" Bulma could see this was going nowhere. How else could she explain it? "They kissed anyway because…" A strong, male voice interrupted her.

"Because the pirate had some pirate magic that he used on the princess to trick her into kissing him because it would break the spell the witch had put on her to turn her into a monkey."

The group simultaneously turned to find the owner of the voice, but one soul immediately recognized it.

"Daddy!" Goten jumped up and tackled his father to the ground.

"Son Kun!" Bulma exclaimed. "How long have you been here eavesdropping?"

"Long enough, right?" Chichi answered.

"Yep, just about." Goku responded, flashing his trademark grin. Bulma was very thankful to have her old friend here to help her out at awkward times like these. He was very good at relating with children and he was as close to the boys as anyone. Probably because he was still a cute child at heart as well.

"Hey there, Uncle Goku!" Trunks greeted with a cheery smile. "How do you know this story?"

"Well everybody knows _this _story!"

"Everyone except us!" Trunks and Goten protested in unison.

"Well if you two would sit still long enough, I would have the chance to finish it!"

All three of the boys immediately sat down, Goten comfortably in his father's lap.

"Now let's see? Where was I?" Bulma thought.

"The Dragon kissed the girl to keep her from turning into a monkey!" Goten chimed. Bulma sent her friend a look that told him that he had helped, maybe a bit too much. Goku just grinned and winked at her.

"Oh yes. So…after the kiss…"

.:\:.

A cool breeze blew in from the south and drifted quietly over the waves that splashed upon the shores of New Providence. Gulls quietly beckoned to one another and the sky was painted a picturesque array of orange and pink hues. It was almost a beautiful morning, perfect for anyone to wake up to. The kind that you know was sent from heaven.

But Vejita was too deep into his thoughts to notice.

His stare gazed far out across the great ocean and past the horizon, but looking at nothing in particular. Something troubled the pirate prince. Something greatly troubled him.

After so many years of searching for the Sapphirine Orbs, after all of the trouble he went through making a name for himself and becoming a fearsome pirate, he still was no closer than when he'd first begun. He vowed to himself so many years ago that one day, Vejita Ouji would become not only the greatest legend ever to live, but he'd also discover the greatest treasure of them all and reclaim the glory and honor that once came with his name.

And so on he searched. Ravaging and pillaging every seaside town until he took another step closer to the treasure. Then that woman came into the picture. At first, he had kidnapped her for the feminine company. Being alone with literally filthy, malodorous brigands who think themselves worthy enough to sail under his flag often became quite tiresome, even if they were often good for a fight. Not that he'd ever been beaten. But to have a woman to tease and verbally fight with was quite refreshing. More so than he would have expected it to be. She was also of noble blood, as was he. That gave her an appealing edge. The edge that nobility always gives to people, the attitude that everyone is beneath you and you bow to no one. She had a fierce courage that he'd never seen in a woman. She hardly trembled in his presence, even with his notorious reputation. Her determination was admirable and her tongue could reduce a large town to smoldering cinders in an instant. Normally, Vejita avoided women of these types. What was it about this one that was so different?

Was it the way she challenged him? Perhaps her stubborn and rebellious spirit that reminded him of his own. Or maybe it was her eyes.

She had the purest blue eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the ocean, clear, soft, beautiful, and awe striking. Something about them just drew you to it, and it was hard to look away. You wanted to know every secret that they held.

But he'd never felt like this before! These emotions that she struck up in him were unfamiliar territory, full of uncertainty and unknown grounds. He was a man that liked to travel into the uncharted and explore the unexplored, but not like this. This was a whole new world all together. A world that had no guiding map and no going back.

'_It's just lust'._ He told himself. _'Just lust.'_ Lust he could handle. Lust, he knew. He had charted that territory many, many times and if he treated it as so, perhaps it would have the same results. _'It's just an affair with an Italian heiress, nothing more. No reason to get a headache over trying to comprehend something that is non-existent.'_

Vejita finally looked at the majestic scene before him with a new clarity. The headache he had acquired before was now remedied. And since the crew wouldn't be back for a few more hours, he decided to go back to his chambers and have a strong drink. Then maybe teach his Italian mistress a few more things about what it meant to truly please the captain.

.:\:.

Seven days…had it really been that long? It was hard to keep track of time when you're out at sea with no clocks and no way to look at the moon. It had seemed much longer than that, far longer. Yet, the memories of that one night still burned in her mind like a fresh wound. She could still recall every sense she experienced that night with him. His very scent still lingered on her skin as if claiming her as his own.

The normally unwavering, steadfast duchess stood still and silent, content to just brood. She gazed out at the open ocean as it sparkled and glittered with the morning sun peaking just over the horizon. A soft breeze brushed against her cheeks and brought a cool chill to her skin. Bulma sighed as she tightened the shawl around her shoulders.

What had he done to her? Physically, she knew what he had done, but what really had happened to her? She knew that it was something more and deeper than what it was at face value. Physically, it enticed her every sense. It was a spellbinding experience, something any woman could desire…but yet it was puzzling.

The squeak of a door suddenly jerked her attention from her thoughts and to the intruder entering her room. When her blue eyes met with obsidian ones, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What ails you, woman? If that was all it took to keep you stable and quiet for days, I should have done that long ago." The pirate commented with a smirk.

"You are a rude pig." She shot at him, and then whipped her head back to the window.

"Come now, principessa. Don't be rude. You'll hurt my feelings." He replied, making his way toward a cabinet in the corner of his room where Bulma watched him out of the corner of her eye. He pulled out a glass and a tall bottle of wine, then filled the glass half full. Placing the cork back into the wine bottle, he put it away and sauntered to her with his glass of wine.

"Then, perhaps her highness was not pleased with her first time. Perhaps she would allow me to try again…" he teased as he pulled her long blue locks over her right shoulder and brushing his lips across her bare skin. Bulma whipped around and shot the prince a hideous glare.

"You would not touch me again if your life depended on it." The duchess hissed in her thick accent, but the pirate just kept his cool smirk.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely. Now back away."

"Now who's being rude? This is my ship." He coaxed, taking a step toward her and putting one arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. " I think I'll do what I want."

"And I think you'll just…mmmmm!" the dark pirate crushed his lips to hers before she had a chance to retort. But his kiss…it suddenly made every part of her shiver and she could not resist it. It was the very experience she had a week ago/ Every part of him that was touching her seemed to control her…his hands, his eyes, his lips, his tongue. He was putting little effort into it at all and he seemed to have brought her to her knees. His masculine scent filled all of her and revived memories of so long ago.

One stray hand wandered down her side, as if caressing her milky skin through the fabric, feeling every curve beneath his fingertips. Down onto her thighs, where he bunched up the dress in his hands to where the dress pulled up, and he slipped his hands underneath her skirt. His hands slowly made a journey up her smooth thigh…feeling it's every curve and textures, just wandering up and down in a circular fashion.

His tongue tantalized her mouth and seemed to wash any other feelings out of her body. His fingertips on her bare skin sent tiny jolts of electricity careening through her body jumpstarting her heart. His hard, wet kisses shook her heart and melted it like butter and finally, she knew. She knew what the feeling was.

There was a connection there. She couldn't explain it, but there was. That was the something about him that could make her weak like that. Actually, she didn't really understand it, but she really didn't want to figure it out. Right now, she just wanted to be with him…be all his…just like before.

.:\:.

The next few weeks seemed like a blur…going by quickly and being lived passionately. They could have lasted forever. Probably what made it so passionate is the fact that they were forbidden to be together, she was of the highest class and he of the lowest.

Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame 

After they set sail once more to go seek out the Sapphirine Orbs, they remained close lovers and almost inseparable. It was an odd sight on the ship, and many questioned their long hours late into the night, but the lovers didn't care. Every night, in the captain's cabin, magic happened.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside _

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say _

_My love _

_Take my breath away_

The days turned into weeks, and the seasons into months. Bulma began to feel invincible and more vigorous than she had before. She loved the feeling of being in the prince's arms and being the object of his lustful attention. But it all had to end to soon…

.:\:.

"Do you, ChiChi Jaedel LaKingson take Goku…." The priest paused and looked at Goku "Son?" Goku smiled. "Goku Son to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

With a gorgeous smile that lit up the sky, Chichi said "I do."

"And do you Goku…"

"I do!" He interrupted with a great big grin. The priest stood still for a few moments as the chapel fell quiet and Chichi stared at her groom with a look that said she was more than a little embarrassed. A few moments passed, then the preacher said: "Well, okay. Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…" The priest didn't even finish before Goku scooped his bride into his arms and ran off with her as fast as he could into the sunset.

.:\:.

Not far into the distance from _The Dragon_, another haunting ship sailed just offshore.

"Vejita, we've had our fun and play with each other, now it's time to get serious. I hope that you're up for a game of hide and go seek…"

The pirate waved his hands around in a circular manner then blew a tiny gray dust over ocean. It wasn't long before the ocean around Vejita's ship became completely blanketed with a thick fog. The Demon took a sip of his burgundy, and let out a small chuckle.

"You hide, and I'll seek."


	13. It'll Catch Up With You

****

A.N. Hey you guys! It hasn't been that long since I've updated, has it? ;;; Well, anyway, I'm rather proud of this chapter. I've been feverishly working on it for awhile and I'm pretty proud at the way it turned out. I hope that it's long enough for ya! I brought back some old characters you may or may not remember _and_ also as a treat I gave you some flashbacks into Vejita's past. Pretty cool, ne? Well I won't keep ya! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me how much ya love me!

**gRiFfYn**

****

Chapter 13

Two months had passed since the Italian lady was first kidnapped and taken abroad the _Dragon's_ pirate ship, but it sure did not feel that long. In fact, it felt entirely too short. So much had happened from the time that she first met James, to the time she now had with Vejita. And these odd feelings in her every time she got within inches of Vejita. Honestly, she loved every second of those feelings and knew that no one else could send shivers up and down her spine like he could. Not even James…

"This is the happiest I've seen you since you first became a passenger on this ship, queenie." Quillian commented as he watched the Italian heiress happily skip around on the ship.

"First of all," Bulma began, turning to face the younger child "I was a prisoner on this ship, not a passenger. Secondly, this _is_ the happiest I've ever been since I've been on _The Dragon_."

"Why is that? You aren't suffering from a mental illness, are ye? You hated it on here not too long ago." the boy inquired in his thick British accent, his teal blue eyes curiously gazing up at her.

Bulma deeply frowned at his statement. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that! What, a girl can't walk around and be happy without looking like she has gone off the deep end?"

Quillian giggled. "No! I's just curious what ye were so happy for. You've been spending an awful lot of time with the cap'n lately."

Bulma blushed. "Well, he's been…I've been…we've…uh…y'see…"

Quillian laughed some more.

"It's nothing like what you think! We've just been…looking at maps and such. And you know how he is! Back there insulting me and what not! Forcing me to clean his chambers and…" the young woman looked at the boy and saw the amused smile on his face. He could easily see right through her lie.

"Ugh! Stop looking at me like that! You'd think I'd tell you a lie?"

"I dunno, queenie. Being stranded on a ship full of pirates can have an huge affect on your life."

__

'Kid, you don't know the half of it.'

"So where is the old scalawag today, anyway? I haven't seen him all day." The young heiress inquired.

"Oh, he's in town gathering more supplies for the crew. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Supplies? What more supplies could we need?"

"Oh the usual. Oranges, gunpowder, bandages, rum…"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm tired of being stuck on this ship with nothing to do! I'm going to go out on the beach."

"You can't!" Quillian quipped in a singsong voice. "You're forbidden to leave the ship..."

"Well, there's no one around to stop me" Bulma replied in the same singsong voice "So I'm going anyway…"

Quillian giggled and jumped from the barrel he was sitting on. He shook his head as he watched her rebelliously skip off of the ramp and onto the shimmering shores of New Providence.

****

.:\:.

"This is absolutely the _last_ time I ever let you morons wander around New Providence without a leash!" Vejita hissed as he found another drunken member of his crew in the alleyway. "On your feet! I don't have time to waste with you drunken fools! I've got a ship to run and you're going to do it, piss-drunk or not!"

He gave the man a swift kick in his side as he cried out in pain and lazily opened his eyes. This is the only part Vejita hated about docking. If only his crew could hold their whiskey like real men, but no. They went off the ship and screwed around with loose women, picked fights with other pirates twice their size, got locked up for 'disorderly conduct', or sometimes worse. And he'd have to be the one to pick up after their sorry butts.

"Honestly! You'd think I'd hired a crew full of schoolboys to man my ship. Nappa?" He spoke to the gigantic bald, yet unbelievably muscular man who stood behind him. He was usually the only one Vejita could count on to stay by his side and not wander off into trouble.

"Yes, captain?"

"See who else you can find that belongs to my crew. I don't care what they're doing, if their ass isn't on my ship before midnight, their carcasses will be. Then go back to _The Dragon_ and put them to work preparing my ship. Headaches or not, it will be ready before I get back."

"Yes sir." Nappa obeyed and he turned on his heels and left.

Rubbing his temples, Vejita made his way to Boone's Point and stood on the dock once more and for the final time that week. His obsidian gaze was cast out upon the ocean as he watched the red sun settle beyond the horizon. The soft cries of the gulls and the splashing of the waves as they crashed ashore once again filled his ears. Closing his eyes, the dark captain felt the great ocean softly mist his face with the soft summer breeze that carried it to him. He listened to the tremendous roar of the ocean and tide as it rose and fell, splashing onto the shore. With each crashing wave, his thoughts kept drifting farther and farther away. Away to a time where the ocean and sailing was all he knew…

__

"Vejita! Mijo (little boy)! Where are you?"

"Here mama!"

"Vejita, what are you doing out here so late? You should be asleep in bed."

"Yo se, mama (I know, mother). Pero (But), I've been inside all day. Besides, I don't get a good view of the stars from inside my room."

Serori softly laughed and sat beside her son. "Do you know how to find any constellations?"

"Sí! There is the Big and Little Dipper," the young boy demonstrated by pointing his finger to the sky "…Orion's belt, Pisces, y (and) Virgo."

Serori smiled at the intellect of her young son. Only 8 years old, and has so many constellations committed to memory.

"I think you're forgetting one, mijo."

"Qué? (What?) Which one is that?"

"See? Right there, the brightest star in the sky." His mother pointed above the small boy's head to the most beautiful and glittering star in the night sky.

"Oh, yes. What is that one?"

"That one is la Estrella del Norte."

"The North Star…"

"Sí. Whenever you are lost and have no map, you can always look to the North Star to guide you. It will always point you in the direction you need to go. Remember that, and nothing can ever stop you." Serori brought her son into her arms squeezed him tightly.

"Always follow your dreams, mijo. They can lead you places no ocean could ever take you."

Vejita opened his eyes and stoically stared onto the ocean again. He knew his mother meant well at the time, but there was no star or dream that could help him now. You needed to plot your own course and make your own path. Nothing or no one would be willing to help you, either you wanted something or you didn't. He did listen to one thing she said, though: he never let anything stop him.

Then, a new sound filled his ears. It was a soft melody, being hummed in a soprano voice. A melody he'd known since childhood.

Gazing around the beach, he then spotted the blue-haired girl that had escaped from his ship. She was in direct violation of his orders! Like she would follow them anyway. She was one of those women who took orders from no one but herself, even if it was for her own good.

"Woman!"

She quickly spun on her heels and fearfully looked at the pirate who called her name. Once she saw it was Vejita, her demeanor rapidly switched.

"Yes! I AM out of the ship! I don't think it's fair that you and all the bumbling morons you have for crew members get to run amuck in town drinking yourselves into a stupor, whilst I sit on that rickety old tub and waste my life! No thank you!"

"And what would you have done if it wasn't I who discovered you here alone, hm?"

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Bulma turned her back to him once again and began to walk barefoot in the water.

__

'Can you?'

In little time at all, the pirate prince was right behind her and had her arm twisted behind her back and her wrist locked inside his tight grip.

"What now? You're at my mercy, little princess. Let's see you take care of yourself."

"You cheated!" she shot at him as she futilely tried to struggle away.

"Well, I am a pirate. You'd expect me to play fair?" he replied with a sadistic smirk. He pulled her closer to him as he leaned forward to caress his lips on the bare milky skin of her neck. The feel of his warm breath on her tender skin sent shivers through her spine like wildfire.

She swallowed hard. "I could break your neck if I wanted to." This only made the man behind her laugh skeptically.

"I'm afraid you couldn't break an egg, milady." He teased, only causing her to twitch in his grasp again. He loosened up a little bit to let her spin around in his arms and face him. Fiery blue eyes met coal black ones.

"I'm not as helpless as you think! You think sweet manners was all I was taught?"

"Heh, I have no doubt they taught you "self-defense"." Saying his last words sarcastically. "But it only matters if you know what you're doing."

"I do! I could get away if I wanted to." Vejita pulled the tiny woman close to him once more, and locked her arms at her sides.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"This." And in no second flat, she pressed her rosy pink lips to his and locked him in a passionate kiss. As much as this startled the pirate, he did not loosen his grip. He'd seen this move before and he'd be a fool to fall for it. She'd have to try harder than this.

Bulma was able to wriggle on of her arms free, as she slowly snuck a hand up his chest and around his neck, using her ring finger to caress the nape of his neck as gently as possible. She then freed her other hand, and wrapped it around the pirate's torso. She could tell by the way that he kissed her that he was untrusting in her motives, but she honestly had nothing up her sleeves. It had been at least 3 days since she'd kissed him last, and did she ever miss those succulent Spanish lips of his.

A short time later, she had gained his trust and he returned abundantly the passion of her kiss. Wrapping his sinew arms around her waist, he indulged in what he had been denied for so long. He had been in town for almost 3 days straight to gather up his crew. He hadn't realized the actual need he had for her since he'd been gone. But right now, all he wanted was her.

He pulled back from her for a small time and took off the long leather duster he was wearing and laid it on the beach behind him. Then he scooped Bulma up into his arms and laid her onto the leather duster, unfurling her wavy aquamarine hair.

"Vejita! We can't possibly do this here, can we? I mean, what if someone sees us or…"

Vejita began to unclothe himself, firstly removing his black shirt and uncovering the rippling muscles and tan skin beneath.

"Since when do you give a damn what anyone thinks or sees, hm?" he muttered, pulling himself up to her and slowly untying and removing the dress she wore. It was more than he could stand once his fingertips brushed her soft, creamy skin.

"Well you may not care what anyone thinks of you but I have a reputation to keep and…" the pirate put a finger over mouth and slowly pushed her down so her head was laying flat on the ground.

"Woman, stop talking. I'm getting tired of hearing you're rambling. From now on, the only words I want to hear coming from your mouth are my name. Got it?" he finished silkily, staring deep into her azure orbs. Once again, Bulma was deeply entranced with this pirate who had kidnapped her. His words were spoken so smoothly; they alone sent shivers up and down her spine once more and a burning sensation straight to her core.

"Yes, captain my captain."

****

.:\:.

Awaking the next morning to the feel of cold ocean water caressing his feet, Vejita slowly sat up on the beach. Still a little groggy from the night's events, he stretched out his arms and feet. It was then that he noticed that Bulma was not next to him. Instead, there was a note.

__

Told you I could get away. Grazì for the shirt!

He smirked. That woman and her wit, neither ever ceased to amaze him. Wearing only his pants, boots, and a duster, Vejita Ouji stood to his feet and stretched out once more. It was sunrise, and it was time to go. He had clues to follow and a treasure to find. God help anyone that got in his way this time.

****

.:\:.

__

"Come now, miboy. It won't be as bad as you think." The dark voice coaxed as his icy white hand reached out for his.

"No! Never! Papa!" Vejita stood adamantly beside his father, refusing and resisting participating in the trade.

"Well, well your highness. Looks like you haven't made good on your promise afterall, now have you? Perhaps I should go back on what I agreed on as well." the snake-like voice hissed to the regal man Vejita called father.

"Vejita!" the duke reprimanded his son. "Go with him. I will not order you to again."

"Papa, how could you? He's a tyrant and a monster! He's destroyed 20 ships in our navy and terrorized our townspeople! You couldn't possible trust him!" the boy tried vainly to persuade his father, but not even the ferocious rain that beat down from the storm swayed his father.

"I grow tired of this foolishness, Vegeta. Either hand over the boy, or watch your town and your mate be reduced to cinders."

It was with those words that the Duke turned to his son and looked into his eyes. Vejita watched helplessly as he begged silently that his father rescue him. His father only reached his hands up, took off his gloves, and removed a silver ring from his finger. Clutching it in his hand, he lowered it once more to his side.

"Vejita, you must go with him. We've discussed this before and you know what you must do."

"But…"

"Do not shame me, Vejita! Never tarnish our name! Open your hand to me now."

The boy reluctantly did as he was told, and his father dropped the ring into his hands.

" This is all you need, Vejita. Now go."

"Father?"

Vejita was viciously grabbed by his arms and drug onto to ship next to his father's.

"Father! No! Father!…"

It seemed that his cries fell on deaf ears as Frieza's ship sailed farther and farther out to sea, farther away from his home.

"Put our little royal brat in the brig. We'll teach him later his place later after we have some fun with his father…"

Darkness. Cackling. Loud explosions. Cries and shouts for help. The smell of fire and smoke and the stench of death in the air. Then, two red demonic eyes in the darkness coming straight for him…

Vejita awoke with a gasp and a start, sitting straight up in his bed immediately as thunder clashed loudly outside the wooden walls. He threw off his covers and ran his fingers through his hair. Casting a side-glance at the woman beside him, he slowly stood up and made his way over to the desk by the window. Opening a drawer in the desk, he pulled out a cigar, lit a match, and attempted to calm his nerves. He took a deep drag from the cigar, then slowly let it out as he rubbed his temples.

__

'What was that dream for? I haven't dreamt about that day in a long time.'

He took another drag on his cigar and gazed out at the tumbling ocean. A storm was slowly brewing behind them, and slowly, but surely creeping up. He watched the lighting jump from cloud to cloud and heard the shattering boom of the rolling thunder.

__

'Damn you, father. I'll never forgive you for that.'

He looked down at the ring on his finger, the ring his father gave him all those nights ago. It was silver and had a dragon snaked around a sapphire stone. That's how he got his name, The Dragon. It was fearsome and struck terror into the hearts of men. A dragon was vicious, hardly ever seen, you would always know when it was coming, and where it had already been. He wouldn't wear this ring in remembrance of his family, but to corroborate his image.

Slowly, the cigar began to calm his nerves and settle him down to a placid state. Then he heard a small voice rise from the bed sheets.

"Vejita?"

"Go back to sleep woman."

"What…what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." He said, getting a little more irritated each time he said it.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do! You should know that by now. Is it so hard to answer a simple question?" She rose from the bed and walked to where he stood with the bed sheets around her for modesty.

"Woman, I said…" Vejita cut off quickly when his ears picked up a high pitch whistling that slowly got louder and closer to the ship. His eyes got large and he tackled Bulma to the ground. "Get down!"

Suddenly, there was a devastating boom that ferociously rocked the ship.

"Jesús Crísto, what was that?" Bulma cursed aloud.

"We're being attacked." Vejita growled lowly.

"By who?"

The whole world froze as a sultry, yet sadistic voice rose from the open door of the room.

"Knock knock. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." In the doorway stood a tall, shadowed figure that was illuminated by lightening whenever it flashed. But Vejita immediately recognized his single blood red eye.

"The devil himself."

****

A.N. Ha! D I rule! I cannot wait to write the next chapter! From here on out, it will be the action you all have been waiting for! Thanks for staying with me and please review!


	14. Abandon All Hope

**A.N. - **Liek, OMG! I can't believe that it's been so long since I've updated! Now I feel bad. : ( I'm all like, "wow! I started this 3 years ago! DAMN! I shouldn't take so long to update lol!" Okay, so anyway, I hope that this is enough to break the hiatus. It isn't the longest chapter ever, but I know that you all will be ecstatic that I actually updated so…here ya go! Heh, I'm up really late tonight doing this too! I'm so excited that I finally got this up!

I would also like to give a **BIG** thank you to everyone who's stuck by me this far! I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys! Now that I've got my mojo back, let's see if I still have what it takes to write a good fanfic! **MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

"Caspian." Vejita hissed as he rose up from the ground and glared at the man in the doorway.

"So we meet again, old friend. I can see you've been doing well. Still haven't found that treasure yet, have you?"

On deck, Vejita could hear his men battling the rival pirates. A night invasion was always Caspian's style. It was sure to be bloody and horrifying; he took no prisoners and never gave mercy.

"What is the meaning of this invasion! Aren't you supposed to be on the end of a noose in London?"

"Well, I was. But, it would seem fate desired otherwise."

Bulma stood up from the ground and scurried behind Vejita. For some reason, this creep chilled her to the bone. His very presence made her believe she'd fair better in the storm than aboard a ship with him.

"Vejita…who is he?" she whispered.

"Oh, I've been quite rude. Allow me to introduce myself, madam. I am Sir Caspian deCaste. Better known as The Devil amongst superstitious seafarers."

"The Devil?" Bulma asked questioningly, clinging closer to Vejita all the while. Whoever he was, he did not sound like a friend of Vejita.

Vejita knew that he was in trouble. Caspian had him outnumbered and there was no way around it. Caspian always used force to achieve his means, and it was obvious here what he wanted from Vejita. Chances were he was going to get it, but Vejita wasn't giving up without a fight.

"You can stop the polite act, Caspian. We both know what you're here for." Vejita took a few steps backward toward his wall and pulled his sword from it, immediately unsheathing it and holding it at arm's length.

"Now, now Vejita. No need to get hasty. You've got it all wrong. I'm actually here to retrieve a certain heiress you kidnapped a while ago." Caspian turned his crimson gaze toward Bulma. "You're father hired me to bring you back. He's quite desperate to see you again, my dear."

"My father would never fraternize with the likes of you, you heathen!" Bulma spat from behind her shield.

"Is that any way to talk to your rescuer?" Caspian took fearless steps toward Vejita's outstretched sword. Vejita pulled it back into a fighting position, but was not going to make a move until he figured out what exactly Caspian was going to do.

"It's not like you to play the hero, Caspian. I know that you figured it out."

"I don't have any idea what you're going on about, Vejita. Honestly, what's gotten into you? Perhaps all of this Holy Grail hunting you've been doing that has finally thrown you off of the deep end."

"I'll show you the deep end." Vejita reared his sword backward, ready to strike, but in the split second it took for him to raise his sword, a blur of black flew from the shadows and pinned him to the floor, his sword flying from his grasp.

"Very good, Cerberus."

Bulma gasped as she finally caught sight of the gigantic cat that was pinning him to the ground. His razor-sharp fangs only hung inches from his face and his piercing yellow eyes penetrated Vejita's skull. Vejita wrapped his hands around the forelegs of the cat and attempted to pull them off of him, but the enraged cat only lifted a paw and swiped it across Vejita's face, tearing four scars into his flesh.

"Vejita!" Bulma tried to run to him, but Caspian stepped in her path.

"Time to go, Your highness."

"No! I'll never go with you! Leave me alone!" Bulma dodged to the side and ran her abdomen into Vejita's desk. It knocked the breath out of her, but when she looked down, she remembered that Vejita kept a pistol in the drawer. Quickly reaching inside, she groped for the firearm.

"Heh. It would be easier to surrender yourself, woman. A game of cat and mouse would not end well for you."

Her fingertips found the cold metal, and she snatched it from the drawer, holding it in front of her.

"Not when the mouse has a gun!"

"You really expect me to believe that you know how to shoot that thing?"

Bulma pulled the hammer of the gun back and put her finger on the trigger.

"Never underestimate the knowledge of a woman."

Caspian's mouth turned into an amused smirk.

"Go ahead then, shoot me. I'll just tell Cerberus to feed on your pirate."

Bulma's eyes darted to Vejita, who still laid trapped beneath the weight of the fiendish panther. His eyes reflected no fear at all, but Bulma knew that Caspian had them both trapped. From the sound of it, none of Vejita's men were able to come to their aid either.

"Shoot him, Bulma! Do it! Forget about me! You have to kill him! Ahhh!" Cerberus had sunk his mouth into Vejita's shoulder, making him loose his grip on the cat's right foreleg. It listened morbidly to his painful screams as it sunk its teeth even deeper into him.

"Heh. Fool. You never were a match for me. Did you really think that I wouldn't figure the riddle out? It was only a matter of time before I caught up with you. Yes, I do plan on giving her back to her parents, but only after I harness the power of the orbs."

"No! You….ahhhh!"

"Leave him alone!" Bulma shouted, unable to listen to his cries of anguish any longer. "Just stop it! Call him off!"

"Then set the gun down and come with me."

Tears filled Bulma's eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't just go with him. Refined, though he seemed, she did not like the look in his eyes when he looked at her, nor the way he was so calm about everything that was happening. It was like carnage was an everyday occurrence for him.

Slowly she lowered her gun.

"Bulma! Don't!" Cerberus had let up off of his shoulder, but licking the blood off of his lips told that he was not finished tasting the young pirate. Blood gushed from his shoulder, and waves of lightheadedness hit Vejita, but he would be damned before he saw her give in to his enemy.

"She will, otherwise the next body part Cerberus bites into will be your throat."

The gun fell from Bulma's hand and she raised her arms.

"Please, let him go! Don't hurt him anymore! I'll go, but leave Vejita be!" Tears fell from her eyes as she begged for his life. Vejita watched in shock as she did so. No one had ever cared this much for him before. No one had ever offered up their freedom for his life. It was amazing…stupid, but amazing. Why would she do this for him?

Caspian walked up behind her and put his hand on her neck.

"I knew you'd come around."

His foot kicked the gun far underneath the bed at the corner of the room. His hands then went around her wrists, locking them together with one hand. He walked the broken woman toward the door, but not before picking up Vejita's sword.

"Now, you'll be a good little pirate and stay put, won't you? No following…" He rammed the sword into Vejita's bite wound, making him howl in agony.

"That's what I thought. Cerberus, come."

Vejita bit back another scream as he watched Caspian lead Bulma away.

"Dammit…" he muttered, slowly rising after they left and pulled the sword from his wound. He hissed at the sting. He clenched his hand around the wound, trying to stop the blood, and stood up. Stumbling to the door, Vejita attempted to follow after them.

"Bu…Bulma!" he cried out, not knowing why he called her name. Once he reached the deck, his eyes widened. There were no words to describe the carnage that was there.

"Captain!" Vejita heard the deep voice, but it was garbled and unintelligible. He was thankful that at least one man lived. Vejita fell to one knee, gazing off into the distance, trying to find the departing ship, but they had become mired in a thick fog.

"Where…where are they?" he muttered, straining to see.

"Captain!"

"Who is alive?"

"Not many, sir. There were only a handful that were able to hold their own against the marauders."

"Where is…Nappa?"

"This is he, sir."

"Nappa. Throw the dead overboard, and any man who is strong enough to walk, tell him to be on his feet. We are going after Caspian as soon as we can…"

"'Tis a fool's errand, captain! There aren't enough men to run the ship! Besides that, how would we fight Caspian? We're nothin' 'gainst him now!"

"Do it! Your captain orders you to!" Vejita's vision started to fade and the sound of Nappa's voice became garbled. It sounded as if he was speaking to him underwater.

"Sir, we need to get you fixed up first. Sir? Sir?"

A sudden darkness fell over Vejita, and he welcomed it.

* * *

The sea was eerily calm now. The wind was barely felt and the waves hardly splashed onto the ship. It was a dead calm, a foreboding calm. It was anything but calm. 

The man in front of her, Caspian, watched as she choked back tears and feigned the strength she once proudly boar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stubbornness was a good way to hide your emotions. She turned away from him and gave him the cold shoulder.

"I'm sure Vejita's spoken about it once or twice before. Surely you are not that sheltered."

Her only response was silence.

"Come now, let's be mature. We don't want any feelings to get hurt now, do we?"

Still she was quiet.

Caspian approached her from behind and put his gloved hands upon her shoulders.

"I know that these past few months with Vejita have been rough, but it will all be over soon. If you can just…."

Bulma's open palm met firmly with the middle of Caspian's cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me about Vejita, you bastard! I want nothing to do with you and the sooner I get home, the better! I don't care about you or your stupid little fairytale jewels. You can forget having my help finding them!"

"Now, now. What would your mother think if she saw you acting like this?" Caspian was using a voice that made shivers run up and down Bulma's spine.

She was scared beyond all reason. She hoped that this was a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

"Just because we've been at sea for nearly a year gives us no right to excuse our manners."

"What would you know about good manners? You're a pirate!"

"Pirate, I may be, but I am certainly not uncouth. I try to retain the refined and mysterious side of piracy. Just to keep it alive, you know."

"Yeah, I can tell you're that and then some."

Caspian's room was quite elegant, more so than it should have been. It made her wonder, if he lived this lavishly, why was he a pirate?

"My dear lady, please do not mistake my gentleness as a sign of unconditional patience. Time is of the essence."

"Then why don't you just go and find it then! I'm certainly not stopping you! I have no idea what the bloody hell you're all talking about! I've never heard of a Sapphirine Orb in my life! Maybe you all should just stick to burying your treasure and getting drunk!"

Caspian swiftly grabbed her by both of her wrists and pinned her to his bed. He knocked the breath out of Bulma, and she was left gasping for air.

"You! Get off me!" she struggled, but then Caspian hooked both of her wrists into one hand, and grabbed her face with the other hand.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that I will not kill you, woman. I would do so in a moment's notice and without hesitation. You are not so valuable to my mission that I would not hurt you. In fact, it would benefit me. I could bring your dead body to England and tell them that Vejita murdered you. I would then catch him, bring him to England, and seen him hung. Now, is that what you want?"

The look in his eye was feral and unforgiving. He was not lying. It was better to co-operate with the murder than be responsible for innocent deaths he would cause.

"I…I do remember the poem. Vejita wouldn't stop looking at it." Tears bled from her eyes, but she bit back the feeling of vulnerability and helplessness.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Caspian got off of her and dusted off his clothing, as if it had just come in contact with some horrible filth.

"Yes, the poem. De Barlow's poem."

De Barlow? Why did that name sound familiar?

Caspian looked toward Bulma, his eyes piercing her. It was then that she noticed his eyes were two different colors. One was a deep shade of purple and the other was the crimson color of blood. It was as if his very eyes knew that they resided in a supernatural thing.

An grin graced the Devil's features, but the grin was laced with evil and betrayal.

"Beelzebub…" Buruma whispered. "Please, God, no…"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Moment of truth! Whaddya think! Let me know if I've still got what it takes to get this baby going again! Thank you all for helping my dream come true! 

gRiFfYn


	15. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**A.N. -** Time to cheer for me! Yay I got off my lazy butt and updated this fic! Amazing, ne? This summer proves to be quite promising. I've had this fic up since my freshman year.and it's kinda neat if I think about it. I graduate from high school today and that means that this fic is officially4 years old! Yay! Okay, and I promise, this is THE LAST time I'm re-posting this chapter. THE LAST! It just needed some tweaking and editing here and there. Hope you don't mind!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kaibun**: Good luck in Japan! I know that we will all miss you terribly! I hope that you return to us quickly and safely! I wrote this chapter with you in mind, so I hope that you enjoy every tidbit! Think of this chapter as a welcome-home present! Much love! Oh! And before I forget, "Beelzebub" is the Hebrew word for "Lord of the Flies" a.k.a. the devil. That help? XD

**Dark Hope Assassin**: It has been so cool to be able to talk to you! You have been such a blessing and inspiration to me and I cannot thank you enough for chatting with me! Best of luck on that test of yours! I know that it must be a pain, but I have confidence in you! You will make it! Here is a chapter that will cheer you on!

**PANDORA001: **Gosh, has it been forever, or what? I can never say how much I miss you girl! I hope that everything is okay in your corner of the world! I will always have you to thank for inspiring this fic four long years ago! You have increased my writing skills and brainstorming ability (O.o) Without you, I don't think that this fic would even be here. You are such a blessing to my life and I can NEVER thank you enough. I hope that we can talk again VERY soon!

**And all of my lovely, faithful reviewers**: You all should know how I feel about you! You guys always keep me motivated with your encouragement and faithfulness. If it weren't for you, this fic probably would not be as big a hit as it is. I love each and every one of you, and I thank every single one of you for reading this now.

**BIG HUGS TO ALL! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!**

* * *

The icy winds blew hard against the ship as the storm relentlessly pummeled their ship, but all of this noise was not half the turmoil that she felt inside. Bulma knew that she shouldn't give up hope just yet, but there was something about Caspian that nearly sucked all of the life and hope from her.

_'Oh, Vejita. Please hurry...'_

Caspian kept her chained like Vejita had, but he secluded her in his chambers. It was very uncomfortable and nerve-wracking. Lately the uneasiness would drive the young woman to become ill and lose whatever food she had in her stomach. It was extremely tiring on her nerves, and she received very little sympathy from anyone. Now, more than ever, she dreamed she was with the dark captain. Engulfed in his warm embrace and lounging in the comfort of his kisses. Some nights that was all she could think about to go to sleep. Her swashbuckling pirate...the one who captured her heart.

When had she fallen in love with him? She had no idea. But she was, and right now she would give anything to see him again. She hoped to God that he was all right and on his way.

"How is my princess this morning?"

Wearily opening her eyes, the fiery heiress glared daggers at the demon in front of her.

"We're nearing London."

"Good. The sooner I have you hanged!"

"Heh. Not likely. It is more likely that your little pirate friend will be the one hung. His ship has set a course for London as well."

"You...you're leading him into a trap!"

"Precisely. The sooner that I have that pointy-haired buffoon out of the way, the sooner I can acquire those stones."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'd NEVER help you!"

"Oh, but my dear, you already have." the demon grabbed her chin and held it in his gloved hands, holding her eyes to his. "I've got them right here in my hands."

"What are you talking about, you insane creature..."

"What color are your eyes, princess?"

The young female narrowed her eyes once more at the pirate. "What kind of question is that?"

"Blue, right? The name of the jewels is the Sapphirine Orbs. Put two and two together."

Bulma stared for a moment, puzzled, then laughed riotously.

"You truly are an imbecile! You think that just because I have blue eyes that that means I have the jewels? How foolish! Do you really think that I am the only woman on earth with blue eyes? If that is the extent of your theory, then you should double check all of the other women with blue eyes to make sure they don't have them as well, oh ingenious one!"

The demon jerked his hand away and smacked the back of his hand hard across her cheek.

"Silence! This is not a laughing matter! Do you truly know nothing of the prophecy? Nothing at all?"

"I have no time for fairytales." Bulma spat venomously.

"Ah, well then. This would be the perfect time for me to educate you." The demon pulled a luxurious chair from his desk and sat in front of Bulma. The kneeling girl had no choice but to stay put and listen to this absurdity.

" Long ago, there was a brilliant scientist who knew everything thing there was to know about the universe, but he wanted to know more. So, he turned to the dark arts for answers, hoping that supernatural beings could satiate his thirst. During this time, it was unlawful to explore the dark arts, but this scientist broke every law to gain the knowledge he craved. Soon he discovered something incredible. Something so earth-shatteringly explosive that he could not contain this knowledge within himself; it was the secret to life. The secret that could make men gods. So, using his magic, he created two orbs that contained this secret within them. His apprentices spread the word of his discovery, and the king of England demanded the orbs for himself. The scientist knew that this treasure was far too great for any one man to hold, so he hid the orbs away. Because of his obstinance, he was tortured until he gave them a clue to where the orbs were hidden. The only clue he gave was this poem. The very last copy left after 300 years. He was, eventually put to death after writing the poem, and the king set out a reward to whomever deciphered the clue. To this day, after being scrutinized by scholars and monks alike, no one has been able to uncover the truth. That is, until today."

"So you've think you've cracked it, eh? You think that you hold the secret to the universe?"

"Indeed, I do."

"So, the secret would be, me?"

"The scientist sealed them within a young orphaned boy that was an apprentice to him. He then secretly sent him away to Italy with his wealth to increase his knowledge, but made him promise never to seek him out. He also sent his only son on the voyage with him to protect him. His son and his son's lineage would be in charge of protecting the orbs. Can you guess the orphan boy's name?"

"Mine, right?"

"Precisely."

"How can you believe this crock? How do you even know that it is true? What if all these years you've been chasing a lie?"

"And I'll let you in on something else as well, princess. The name of the scientist? His name was De Barlow. Josef De Barlow."

De Barlow...why did that name ring bells?

"Great great great grandfather of Sir James De Barlow."

James De Barlow? Oh my god! James? Her James?

"Sir James De Barlow! His grandfather is the one who..."

"Created the orbs."

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

" Do you wonder why he insisted on being with you? Protecting you to the death? It wasn't out of love, my girl. It was because he has a promise to uphold. He had to keep you from falling into the wrong hands."

"To protect me..."

"Yes. But lucky for me, Vejita ended that rather quickly. After that, it was only a matter of time before I was given a Letter of Marque to kill my rival and bring you to England. Too easy."

"So, you've had this planned out from the beginning? You knew all of this was going to happen?"

"All of it."

"Why didn't you just capture me from the beginning, you bastard! Why did you make me wait and be with Vejita this whole time! You could've saved everyone a lot of trouble if you'd just..."

"Because...you are his weakness."

"I...what?"

"He lets his guard down when around you. I must commend you on a job well done. Wooing the dragon was surely not an easy task."

"You waited for him to fall for me."

"It was only a matter of time. Vejita isn't as stone cold as he makes himself out to be. But I guess you already know that, don't you?" The Demon leaned forward and rested his arms against his knees, staring Bulma in the face.

Bulma held back tears. So this was all a game? Just...a game? She was a pawn this whole time, playing into his hands? She'd killed Vejita and James?

"You...you monster! How could you do this? You heartless son of a bitch! Release me, you coward! I want my vengeance!" the heiress struggled against her bindings, but it was of little use. The demon just smirked at her struggles.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry."

"You twisted, perverted monster! I'll never forgive you for this! Never!"

"Perhaps I could help you with that..."

The demon stood up and undid her chains, quickly grasping her wrists in his thick hands. He carried her over to his bed and threw her upon it.

"What do you think you're doing you... AHHH!"

The demon pressed himself against her and bound her wrists once more with his fingers, eliminating any struggle she might give.

"Come now, princess. You let the dragon do this to you and you enjoyed it. Now why don't I show you how it's really done?"

"No! Let me go! Release me this instant! Help! Help me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She felt utterly helpless and sick to her stomach with fear.

"What a beautiful woman. It is a shame that you were wasted on him. It has been so long since I last bedded a woman. Hold still now and I will show you the true meaning of passion."

One hand slid up her thigh, pulling her clothes up with it. She tried kicking him, but the weight of his body held her still.

His hand then went to explore her most intimate of places. Her face flooded with tears, and now she knew she could do nothing but endure. Why was he doing this to her? Didn't she hold the secrets of the universe? Oh, how she wished that she could unlock that power now!

* * *

Vejita ignored the ringing in his ears and he tried to guide his ship through the fog. The one who would normally steer the ship had been murdered in the raid, so Vejita took the position upon himself. The wound on his arms stung fiercely, but he had been injured worse before.

The fog had become more intense, and that was seriously dangerous. Narrowing his eyes, Vejita had to rely on what was left of his crew to aid him in his navigation throughout the fog.

_'Do not think that you can escape so easily from me, Caspian.'_

Vejita had hoped that his life-long rivalry had ended when he had killed Lord Frieza and his faithful followers nearly 10 years ago. He had assumed that Caspian was among the men who died with their former captain, but obviously he had assumed wrong. Caspian hated Vejita because before Vejita, Caspian had been the favorite of Frieza. But, after the Spanish duke traded his son for the safety of his kingdom, then Vejita became the instant favorite. The lord taught him everything and gave him everything, then Vejita stabbed him in the back by handing him over to the British authorities. Vejita narrowly escaped the capture, and watched with glee as Frieza and his men hung. He swore he watched Caspian die with them. He supposed that his 'miraculous' return to life is how he assumed the name "the Demon". Not that any of this mattered presently.

He needed to get that woman back. Caspian was sure to have unlocked the secret by now. Time was not on his side.

As lightheadedness struck Vejita once more, he shook his head lightly, and concentrated on the path ahead. But it wasn't until too late that he saw them.

Red coats. British red coats. The Queen's Imperial Navy had surrounded his ship.

"Damn this all to hell." he muttered, reaching for his cutlass.

"Halt there!"

If Vejita had had his gun, he would have instantly shot himself. He had never been captured so easily before in his life! Now he was out numbered and out-armed. The illustrious dragon had been caught. Any means of escape would only lead to death, and even if he surrendered it would be death. It was a game of catch 22. Fate was such a bitch, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"You bastards lay one finger on me and I'll slice you in two."

"Come now, Dragon. Don't you think that it is a bit foolish to be making such statements?" A tall, white-wigged man was aboard his ship. He had many medals pinned to his blue coat and a long sword attached to his side. He held his hands behind his back and looked smugly at the Dragon. Vejita wondered how long it would take him to sink to the bottom of the ocean with all of those medals he wore.

Vejita's crew was held at gunpoint and when they tried to retaliate, Vejita motioned for them to back down. He didn't need to lose any more men than he had already lost.

"I don't care what you prissy pigs have to say. I have a mission and you're in my way."

"Is that so? Well, you'll have to excuse us, then. We had hoped that we wouldn't interfere, but alas, no such luck. But the queen would be delighted to see you. She requests the return of Lady Bulma and your presence in the town square tomorrow at dawn."

"Bulma isn't here. She was kidnapped again."

"Likely story. I'm sure she's somewhere aboard here."

"Sir!" a British soldier called the attention of the man in the wig. "There are no prisoners aboard this ship!"

"None at all? Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

"There is evidence of a woman being her before, but there are none to be found presently, sir."

The man in the wig looked at Vejita, and Vejita just scowled smugly at him.

"Humph. Very well then. I suppose that that means that Caspian has her. Very well. She will arrive in England in no time so proceed with the arrest."

Red soldiers danced between the crew and cuffed them all. Vejita was the last to go, but before he was led away, he stopped in front of the man in the wig.

" This is not over."

"Humph. Get this filth out of my sight!"

After Vejita's crew was led away, the British burned _The Dragon _and sailed away to England. The sooner that this was over, the better. But, as Vejita had stated, this adventure was far from over.

* * *

As soon as the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks, Bulma pulled herself out of the fetal positions and sat up, drying her eyes. A sick feeling rolled in her stomach again, and she lay back down. Once more, fighting tears, she closed her eyes. Her thighs still throbbed from what he had done to her. And it wasn't just once, he had taken her multiple times. As much as this hurt her and killed her will inside, it also fueled her anger and will to survive. She was not about to let this bastard be her downfall.

"I'm so close to unlocking them. It is almost time."

Hearing his voice made Bulma's skin crawl. She went to pull his covers closer, but after smelling his scent, she repelled them from her. She stood quickly and frantically searched for her dress.

"Princess," he called from a corner of the room. She could see his smoke rings and blood red eyes glow through the darkness. "What ails you now?"

She did not answer. Instead, she pulled a blanket from his bed, it didn't matter that it smelled of him, and she ran to the watercloset.

_'I need a bath.' _she thought. _'I've got to wash him from me...I've got to wash him away from me...'_

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw a barrel full of water, most likely warm, for a bath. She plopped the lid off, and the tip of her blanket into it . Using the tip as a rag, she washed herself clean of him.

"Ah. I see." he murmured.

Furiously washing herself, Bulma began to tear up again. This was all a nightmare. One gigantic, huge nightmare. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with ChiChi, Goku, and her parents. She wanted her bed and her old clothes. She wanted _to go home_.

Bulma fell to her knees against the barrel, sobbing. It all seemed hopeless anymore. There was no one to save her. No big hero to come to her rescue. No knights in shining armor. Just death, torture, and torment. She couldn't seem to gather her wits about her. She just kept sobbing and sobbing until she'd been drained of all her bodily fluids. She became ill once more and covered her mouth to keep the contents of her stomach from emptying all over the floor of the watercloset.

"No need for tears, love." a smooth voice came from outside the door.

"You, stay away from me!" she seethed through hiccups, backing to the farthest side of the room.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your lover? Heh heh heh..."

"You're nothing of the sort! You just wait until Vejita gets his hands on you! I'll make sure that he rams his sword through your skull and throws you into the ocean like the dog you are! Now go away!"

"Really now. You're hurting my feelings." The door to her hideout opened, and she stood to her feet. No more quivering in the corner like a scared lamb. As soon as she saw his face, she swiped one of her fingernails across his flesh, tearing open a wound in his eye.

The pirate hissed, and grabbed the injury with his left hand, and reached for her with his right.

"Now you've pissed me off, wench!" He dove for her, but she ran out of the way and out of the closet. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to leave where she was.

_'Okay Bulma, think! Now what?'_

Suddenly, a furry figure tackled her from behind and slammed her to the floor. She went down with a sharp cry, and felt the weight of the animal's claws against her flesh.

"Heh, Good boy." Caspian whispered to his pet. Bulma growled, refusing to be prey. Struggling underneath the cat was no use.

"I suppose I can forgive you for this," the demon said colloquially. "but what exactly did you intend to do once you incapacitated me? Hmm? Scratch up the rest of my crew as well, you minx? Heh."

"My father will hear of this! Just you wait! I'll make sure your neck is wrung so hard that your eyeballs pop out!"

"Amusing. Cerberus, let our guest up."

The cat backed off of her and Bulma rose to her knees, gasping for air. Once she regained her aplomb, she stood to her feet, not caring if she was in her birthday suit or not.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be. I just want you to give me my reward..." Pinning Bulma against the wall of his ship, he softly chanted something, and then held a finger in front of her face. At first, Bulma felt tingly, then warm. It started at her toes, and worked it's way up. A soft glow emanated from her body, and Bulma felt like she was floating. Then, a searing pain engulfed her eyes and felt as if someone where pulling something from her skull. She cried in pain, but quickly lost her voice.

"Finally! Yes!" she heard him cry, and then thankfully,everything went black.

* * *

Sitting solemnly in his cell, Vejita awaited his fate. He knew that he was to be hung in a few hours, but it just seemed like a dream. He felt as if he were still in the fog.

It was half-past midnight and he couldn't sleep. He tried everything in his willpower to be set free, but nothing thus far had worked. It seemed futile. It was rare that the Dragon was ever fatalistic, but his battle did not seem to be going anywhere.

He had done nothing to reclaim his family's honor, had not found his lifetime obsession, practically handed the jewels over to his rival, and was captured by the Royal British Navy. He deserved to be hanged, he thought. Nothing or no one was capable of redeeming him now.

"Vejita!" was someone calling his name?

"Vejita!" he recognized that voice...

"Vejita! Get up!"

Looking into the darkness, Vejita saw a figure in front of his dank prison. It was hooded and hunched over.

"Who are you?"

"That is of little importance now. Come with me, there is no time."

"He pulled out a ring full of keys, and unlocked his cell. Vejita did not budge even when the figure opened the door.

"Answer my question."

"Now is not the time, Vejita."

"How do you know me?" Vejita stood there stubbornly and crossed his arms, glaring at the man in front of him. He less that trusted this fool.

"I am a friend of Bulma's."

Vejita's suspicious sneer turned into a smirk. "De Barlow."

* * *

**A.N.** - James is alive! Caspian has the Sapphirine Orbs! Will Vejita be able to find her in time? Will Bulma be able to escape the claws of Caspian? Tune in next time for the next exciting installment of "Of Devils and Dragons"! (cue cheesy music) 


	16. Why We Fall

**A.N. –** Okay, next installment of ODAD. Usual excuses for not updating sooner, blah blah blah. I just saw the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and became inspired to update! Woohoo! I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's not long, but I really like this chapter. I have come up with so many ideas for this fic, and it's all thanks to you guys! I love you all! And if you haven't seen the newest POTC, GO SEE IT! It's worth every penny.

* * *

Captain Vejita was pleasantly surprised that most of his former crew was alive. De Barlow has provided him with a few new faces to replace what he had lost of his crew, luckily enough. The only problem Vejita faced now was finding Caspian. 

"Dammit. He could bloody be anywhere!" Vejita held his head in his hand, and leaned further back into his chair. "What's the use of having the fastest ship on the sea when it has no idea where to go? Damn you, De Barlow."

Mother Nature was not going to make his task easy either. The sky was black with storms and the waters were violent. But the captain hardly took notice of the turmoil commencing outside. He was dealing with internal wounds. And he wasn't necessarily speaking of the wounds that the devil had dealt him that fateful night either.

He just couldn't get the image of the duchess out of his head. He kept imagining that if he waited long enough, she would come storming into his cabin and yell at him for something. And after she was done giving him a piece of her mind, he would silence her by making love to her, putting her fast asleep on his bed like a child. He would never tell her this, but she took the most beautiful form when she was sleeping.

"Ah!" He cursed out loud. "When did I become so weak?" He slammed a fist down onto his desk. She could be anywhere, and the devil could be doing anything to her. Once he took the Sapphirine Orbs from her, he would have no further use of her. He would then kill her, mercilessly.

Vejita hissed, and squeezed his eyes shut, battling between feelings of worry and fury. He knew that he couldn't let his anger control him. He had to focus. Worrying wasn't going to find Caspian or Bulma either. He took deep breaths, and reached inside his desk for a cigar. Not finding one, he remembered that this wasn't his ship anymore.

"Maldición del dios todo al infierno!" he cursed, slamming his fist into the desk once more, creating a dent. " No matter what, I'll get her back. I'll do whatever it takes. I swear it."

* * *

Bulma felt as if she were floating. Floating above the earth, the sea, the sky, and the clouds. She didn't feel as if she were in touch with reality anymore. It was as if she was drowning in the air. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Vaguely aware of the noise and turmoil around her. Vaguely aware of the impending doom of her world. 

"Wake up, Bulma! Bulma! Wake up!"

The voice. Who was it? An angel? It was masculine and soft at the same time.

"Bulma! C'mon! I know you aren't dead!"

Her body shook. The voice was shaking it, she realized. Oh, what she would give to drown herself in the ocean now. Half-alive and half-dead. No energy to carry on and all that was left was to await the end of the earth. Vejita was dead by now, she knew. Caspian had killed him, and he was going to kill more of her loved ones. What was the use?

"Bulma! You need to get up!"

'Help me.' she tried to tell the voice, but her mouth made a sound like a gurgling donkey. She hoped that this voice, whoever it belonged to, could give her solace and peace. She listened for it to speak once again, it was her only tie to reality now.

"Bulma."

She was being lifted, gently cradled in those masculine arms. After a few moments, she heard a heartbeat. A continuous, soft thumping. She felt tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"Vejita…" she mumbled.

Fingers ran through her hair, brushing away the stray strands from her face. They were gentle, comforting hands. She was slowly coming to.

"Mmmmm…" she groaned, trying to focus on what was happening. Creaking. She was still on the ship. Warmth on her skin, she was clothed. Her stomach was nauseated.

All of a sudden, reality hit her like a ton of bricks, and she leaped from the voice's arms, and to the nearest corner of the room, emptying the contents of her stomach. She was surprised she had anything in her stomach to regurgitate.

After a few agonizing minutes, she fell to her knees, moaning like a child.

"It's okay, Bulma." A blanket rested on her shoulders. She clutched it close around her body, shivering and feeling weaker than a baby did.

"Who…" she inquired, trying to look into the face of her savior.

"Shh…" they whispered, kneeling down to pick her up in their arms again. The seated once again where she had woken. She could tell that they were in the bilges of a ship. The smell was atrocious and the air was damp.

"Are you feeling better now?" the voice gently asked.

"A little. Who is this?"

"An old friend."

"Who?"

"Heh. You'll see."

Silence ensued between the two, as Bulma's consciousness became more and more clear.

"I know your voice."

"You should."

"Why is it muffled?"

"Because of my mask."

"Mask?"

"I had an accident a few months back that left my entire body in pieces."

"How awful."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you've been through, milady."

Bulma shifted in the man's arm's once again. A feeling of nausea overtook her body again.

"Ugh, what is this?" Bulma put her hands on her stomach.

The voice said nothing, but carried her back to the corner that she ran to earlier. As soon as he set her down, she released everything in her stomach again.

"This is so embarrassing." She murmured, wiping her mouth on the blanket.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A few weeks now. I think that it's the way my body deals with stress. I feel trapped, just like an animal. I have nothing now and…" Tears fell down her face as she curled into a ball on the floor.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." She was picked up in his arms again. "All is not lost."

"I'll never see my family again…or Vejita…and now Caspian has the jewels. What am I going to do?" she began to sob.

"Lady Bulma," the voice seated once more on the opposite corner. " Do you know why we fall?"

Fallen. Bulma hadn't really thought of herself in such a way, but the more she thought about it, the more true it seemed. She was fallen, at the very bottom from where she used to be. She had everything, money, men, power, and beauty. And now here she was, wrapped in a burlap blanket in the bilges of a ship, dirty, sick, and bawling her eyes out. Everything was taken from her. It was like fate pointed a finger at her when she was at her peak and said, "Ah, there you are. The happy one."

"So you can learn to pick yourself up again."

"I…don't know how. I've never been this miserable before."

"You have the courage in you to do so. I've seen it for myself. You weren't the girl you used to be when you started this journey. You're almost at the end, there is no need to give up now."

"Caspian has the jewels! Vejita is dead! What are you talking about? There is nothing I can do now! It's all over!"

"True courage is finishing something, even when you know that there is no chance of winning. Even if the odds are stacked against you, you try anyway. You may lose, but sometimes, those who try succeed."

Bulma was about to retort, but closed her mouth. He was right. She had to try. No one would want her to give up, especially not Vejita. She'd try for him. She'd go on and try for him, even if it killed her.

"You're right. I have to try."

"There's the Bulma I know."

"How do you know me?"

"You befriended me on a pirate ship a long time ago."

Thinking for awhile, it hit her.

"Quillian?"

"You got it, queenie."

She focused on the masked figure. But, when did he get so tall and grown up?

"You…can't be! You were just a kid when I met you!"

"And I wish you could remember me that way forever, but my master sent me here to bring you comfort."

"Master?"

"Yes. James."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes."

"… What's going on here?"

"Let's just say that I am your guardian angel. You need to sleep now and regain your strength for the coming battle. Please take care of yourself, Bulma. You, and your child."

"Child? What?"

"That is the reason you are so nauseated." He put his hand on her abdomen. "You are carrying Vejita's child."

"I'm WHAT?"

"You will understand in due time. Goodbye, Bulma. I'll always be looking out for you."

Darkness overtook the heiress once more, and she had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Caspian chuckled softly as his ship approached London harbor. The stormy skies had given way to dark and cloudy day. It was a perfect ending to the world. London noticed that pirates were approaching their harbor, so they were sending out the Navy to intercept them. 

How cute.

"Halt there! You may proceed no further! Surrender now, or be prepared to drown!"

"Heh. Fools."

Caspian opened his hands, and the Sapphirine Orbs glowed brightly in his hands. They floated in a circle above his hands, and the water around the navy ships began to whirlpool. It got stronger and stronger, until it completely consumed the Navy's ships. Nothing, not even a scrap of wood floated, on the to the surface.

"Ha. They do indeed live up to their name! All of London shall tremble at the might of Caspian, Lord of the Sea."

Cerberus popped up beside him, and growled lowly in response to his master.

"How is our lady guest, Cerberus?"

Cerberus looked up to his master, tail flicking behind him.

"Hn. I don't think that there's a need to kill her now. Vejita is free, I can feel it. He'll be arriving here within no time. And once he is, we'll use his wench as his weakness to kill him. Everything is going a lot easier than I had planned."

Cerberus just purred in response.

* * *

Vejita couldn't head back toward London fast enough. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? That's exactly where the devil would to go lay siege. Britain was the superpower of the world, it would be perfect for him to take out the crown there. 

The only thing he knew would ruin Caspian's plans would be the fact that he wasn't dead.

Suddenly, powerful waves and heavy blasts of wind attacked his ship.

"What the hell?"

His crew was attempting to regain control of the _Stealthwing_, but they were slowly losing it.

"Captain! Orders sir!" Nappa inquired.

"Abandon ship and head for shore!"

"Sir?"

"You heard me! Get to it or lose your lives!"

"Aye aye, sir!" His first mate yelled at sailors the captain's orders. At first in disbelief, they stood and stared at Nappa. But he became intimidating enough for them to listen. They quickly loaded in the longboats, with one left for him to use.

"Come lively, sir! There be no time to waste!" Nappa shouted, lowering the last longboat to shore.

Vejita gazed at the next ship he would lose then followed his first mate.

"Sir, where will we be headed in this storm?"

"Land. We're close to it and so is Caspian. This torrent is his doing, and we have to find him."

"We're going on a heroic mission, sir? To save the world?" Nappa asked as the boat was lowered into the sea. Vejita shot his first mate a glare.

"Just row the boat, you idiot."

"Aye, sir."

And as hard as it was, Nappa rowed. Eventually the gigantic waves overtook their small boat and crushed it to pieces. Vejita was sucked down into the ocean. He had lost sight of Nappa, but right now he didn't care. He needed to save himself first. He regained his composure and threw off a few clothing items that were weighing him down, save his sword. Swimming to the top to take a few short breaths, he dove underwater once again to head as quickly as he could for London.

* * *

You guys rock so hard. Don't worry, I'm gonna update sooner than you think. Summer school is over as of this Thursday, so there will be new stories and updates! 

I LOVE ALL OF YOU!


End file.
